Candle in the Wind
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: Asami never thought that he'd be sharing his lifespan with a mate that burned through it like water. As a yakuza, the alpha never thought that having a fated mate was a good thing. When Takaba Akihito tumbled into his life, how will Asami Ryuichi adapt?
1. Chapter 1

It was two in the morning. While most of the city is asleep, a certain mafia boss was still wide awake, looking through documents.

With dark hair sleeked back and a focused frown, Asami Ryuichi looked every part of a successful businessman. Sitting at the very top of the Sion Empire at only thirty-five, he was a man that many envied. Despite the glamorous success, there was an equally dark shadow following behind his perfect smile.

Anyone in the underworld of Tokyo, no, Japan... would know those cold and calculating golden eyes. He was not just an alpha amongst alphas but the most powerful man in Japan. He who controlled the financial world, political arena and underground also happened to be an eligible bachelor. Many omegas threw themselves at him, beta and some alphas too but never once did Asami Ryuichi paid them any attention.

To him, they were like flies. Pesky but harmless. None of them piqued his interest and from a very young age, Asami was fixated on building his empire. Things like fated mates held no meaning for him. Who would willingly part with their lifespan for another stranger on the basis of love? That notion was simply ridiculous and Asami swore to never bond with anyone. Besides, the chances of fated mates were extremely rare. Most couples get married to another person without knowing who their fated mates were. Asami thought he would be the same too.

Two curt knocks broke Asami out of his concentration. "Come in," he said and put the documents aside as the door opened.

"Boss," Kirishima greeted. "We've caught the cat snooping around our turf. He is currently held in warehouse seven with Suoh, what do you want to do with him?"

Asami smirked. That pesky photographer was a rising star in the papers, bringing in amazing shots of corrupt politicians and small yakuza bosses. His accomplishments were respectable and Asami liked the young man's spirit. However, the young photographer by the name of T.A. has been probing too close to his territory and Asami had instructed for his men to capture the young criminal photojournalist to teach him a lesson.

The first time Suoh tried to catch the man, he'd escaped and Asami heard the most ridiculous story from his longtime head of security and friend. The young man had jumped off the fourth floor of a building just to escape his men. When Asami heard it, he felt his interest in the spitfire kitten grow. He'd met many brave men in his life but never one as reckless and daring as this. T.A. was someone Asami wanted to meet personally. It had taken the joint efforts of both his best assistants to finally catch the young man. Asami glanced at the time. It was slightly early to be leaving but the club could run itself without Asami for a night.

"Bring the car over, we're going to visit him."

Kirishima bowed and excused himself while Asami stood up from his chair. He turned around to glance out of the window to look at the stunning city nightlights for a moment.

"T.A., what kind of man are you? Why do you interest me so much?" the kingpin smirked. He was going to see for himself what kind of cat T.A. will turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting T.A. was the best and worst decision of Asami's life. As warehouse seven drew closer, the mob boss felt a strange discomfort brewing from within him. However, he ignored it and wrote it off as fatigue. He hasn't slept well in a while after all with the brewing troubles in his territory. Nothing he can't handle but annoyances all the same.

"We are here, boss," Kirishima announced dutifully and opened the car door for Asami.

With an aura of power and elegance, the kingpin walked over to the warehouse where his men bowed in respect as he passed by. Before he could enter, he heard the sounds of protest from the mysterious photographer. T.A. sounded like a hissing cat and Asami smirked. That sounded really cute and Asami changed his mind. He would personally teach this young man a lesson.

Inside, the warehouse was dimly lit and Asami couldn't see the photojournalist's face clearly. However, he could immediately make out the lithe body struggling against the handcuffs and some blond hair. The hair was a unique shade and that made Asami wonder if the curtains matched the carpets. Of course, he would have his chance to find out later.

Like a predator toying with its prey, Asami sauntered over slowly. The sounds of his shoes clicking on the concrete floor resounded and T.A.'s struggling became more frantic. Golden eyes dilated in excitement at finally meeting the interesting cat. Suoh bowed deeply.

"Asami-sama," he greeted.

Asami took a good look at T.A. and found that the young man as quite the looker. Despite the tatty jeans and threadbare t-shirt, the photographer's beauty shone through. Asami wasn't a stranger to appreciating beauty. It didn't matter if it was male or female, beauty was universal and it was quite difficult to meet the crime lord's standards. The few that met his standards couldn't hold his interest for long either. Physical beauty was one thing, personality was another.

"Remove the gag," he ordered and Suoh did so without hesitation.

Once free from the cloth, the young man spluttered before glaring at the crime lord defiantly. Asami expected him to spew some vile words and curse him to the nine hells but T.A. did no such thing. Instead, the kitten held back to observe his enemy. If it wasn't for the helpless state he was in, T.A. might have made Asami wary. Unfortunately, his behaviour only amused the yakuza. There was an unexplainable feeling growing and Asami was vaguely aware of the incredible attraction he felt for this kitten. No, he decided that the man before him wasn't a cat yet because cats knew better than to get caught.

"What's your name?"

After hearing the smooth baritone voice of the handsome crime lord, the young photographer felt his insides twist. If there was something he hated more than being restrained, it was his omegan instincts. He'd dealt with alphas before but none as overpowering as this man before him. Yes, Takaba Akihito knew who he was looking at. After all, how would he have gotten caught if he didn't know? Obviously, he was probing around the dangerous territory that belonged to the one and only Asami Ryuichi out of personal curiosity.

But like the saying curiosity killed the cat, Akihito found himself in hot soup. Scratch that, hot soup might be better than handcuffs and gags. From far, Asami Ryuichi looked like a model with his perfect looks. Close up, if Akihito ignored their situation of captive and kidnapper, the young man admitted that photographs did the man no justice. Or rather, those amateur photographers couldn't portray this man's true beauty.

The deep chuckle broke Akihito out of his thoughts momentarily. "You're drooling, kitten."

Thoroughly riled by the pet name, Akihito hissed. "I'm not a kitten, old man!"

Flabberghasted but unable to react, Kirishima could only watch as his boss interacted with the kid. He was preparing to dial for body cleaners but Asami's reaction made him freeze. His boss and old friend was actually laughing and those golden eyes sparkled with genuine amusement.

"Old man, huh. I guess naughty kittens like you need to be taught. You've made two big mistakes but I'll forgive one of them if you tell me your name."

The blond bristled and came back with a snarky remark. "Oh? The almighty Asami Ryuichi doesn't know the name of one criminal photographer even with all the influence he has? That's a shame."

Instead of biting the bait, Asami remained cool. On the other hand, Kirishima jittered as the words left the photojournalist's mouth. Suoh felt a drop of sweat trickle down his neck and shivered. Asami showed no outward signs of murder but Suoh wouldn't put it past his boss and old friend to snap the kid's neck at the drop of a hat.

Asami smiled serenely and Akihito felt his legs go numb with fear. Thankfully, he didn't pee in his pants when Asami slowly leaned in and whispered the following words in his ear. "Is that a challenge?"

Shaking in fear, Akihito let out a nervous laugh that sounded strained even to his ears. Those alpha pheromones were getting to him and to his dismay, he was already lubricating a little. If only he took his heat medication this morning, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Those golden eyes stared into his intensely and Akihito's mind turned to mush.

The mewl that left Akihito took everyone in the warehouse by surprise and many alphas covered their mouths and noses quickly. The kid was an omega! What's worse was how he was going into heat while in their captive. Kirishima cursed. It wasn't unheard of for alphas to fight to the death over the right to mount an omega even in the modern society. Primal instincts were still strong and that was the reason why the law forbids omegas to have jobs.

How T.A. managed to get a job as a criminal photojournalist was beyond anyone. Under Kirishima and Suoh's command, the warehouse was evacuated. Only a married Beta by the name of Ishida Yuusuke remained to help Akihito consume his heat medication. Asami was thoroughly shocked by the turn of events but remained rationale. No wonder Kirishima was unable to uncover any information about him. This man was probably not under a legal employment contract!


	3. Chapter 3

Asami growled. Two days have passed since the kid went into heat. T.A. was currently guarded by beta guards as he occupied one of Sion's heat rooms. Normally, a heat will last about four days on average. During this period, an omega will usually nest in his room and only their family can enter it to provide them with the needs they require like food and water or a change of clothes.

As Asami was unable to find anything about the photographer, he was unable to contact any family. Sion's upper floor had been locked down because of T.A. and only a few trusted guards were allowed to enter. Ishida reported that the heat medication was of poor quality and the effects weren't helping with T.A.'s heat. In fact, according to Kirishima, that heat medication could cause health problems in the long run including rendering an omega infertile.

For Asami, that was terrible news. There were two things Asami hated more than anything. The first was drugs and the second was human trafficking. Both were for the same reasons. They destroyed the bonds of mates. It was more of an ethical thing than a legal issue. Anyone found guilty of participating in these acts within Asami's territory will face a painful death.

Omegas were creatures that must be protected. Many were raised in shelters after their awakening during puberty. They were the only ones capable of producing alphas that the society needed. It didn't matter if an omega was male or female, they were both able to carry children. Their pheromones called to the alphas and due to the aggressive instincts of alphas, fight to the deaths often happened when an unclaimed omega goes into heat in the presence of more than one alpha. Thus, many omegas were matched according to the system to an alpha after DNA tests to the one most compatible with them.

Many romantics were against this idea as there was no love involved, only breeding like animals. The chances of getting an alpha child were rare but the chances of getting an omega child were rarer. Asami didn't blame the government for taking such drastic measures. Japan's population wasn't increasing much. Although betas were the majority in the society, without alphas to lead them, the country would be heading towards its fall.

The average pregnancy success for omegas in Japan were 10%. Nobody knows why but it is said that the higher the compatibility, the greater the chances of success. A fated mate could be someone outside of Japan but because omegas were controlled tightly by the Japanese government, they didn't have that chance to find their fated mates and settled with a mate with the highest compatibility.

Generally, anything higher than 40% was considered good enough for a pairing. The highest was 86% and that couple's pregnancy success rate was about 60%. Those with 40% compatibility have a hard time trying for a child. The government has also recently implemented a rule saying if an omega could not get pregnant with a matched alpha after two years, they have a choice to apply for separation to look for another alpha.

It was a rule that caused Asami many headaches. Many omegas took advantage of this clause to ditch their alphas for those with more money and power. Asami was an alpha without a mate and many slutty omegas threw themselves into his arms, making it difficult for him to concentrate on his underground business.

He'd thought to take a reprieve from all that by chasing an unknown and interesting photographer but never expected that it would be one rebellious omega with mixed heritage.

Yes, Asami heard from Kirishima that after a blood test, T.A. was actually quarter Russian. The curtains matched the carpets and those blue eyes of his weren't contact lenses. From the blood test, Kirishima is still finding a match to the DNA to uncover the mysterious omega's identity. However, that wasn't what was bothering Asami the most. Kirishima said one more thing that threw Asami into the pits of neverending confusion.

On the lab report, Kirishima had tested it against all the alphas present when T.A. went into heat. According to the doctor, it wasn't a heat cycle but a heat triggered by the possibility of a fated mate. Of all the DNA tested against, only one person came out as the possible fated mate for T.A.

That person was none other than Asami himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Six days after Akihito went into heat, he finally emerged from Sion's heat room. Ishida was there to report the situation and Kirishima notified Asami immediately. The omega was still fairly weak but he did his best to protest against being held in one of Sion's VVIP rooms while waiting for Asami to arrive.

It didn't take long for Asami to appear but the sight of T.A., who Asami now knew was really Takaba Akihito, shocked everyone. The young man was less vibrant than he looked back in the warehouse. He looked sick with that pale skin and dark eye bags beneath those blue eyes. Asami swore the photographer was thinner as well and it made his alpha instincts howl in agony at seeing their mate look so vulnerable.

"Asami-sama," Ishida greeted with a bow when he entered. Kirishima frowned when he saw the young man. He didn't look like those weak and fragile omegas before with his confidence and strength. Seeing the young man look so pale and sickly made the secretary uncomfortable.

"Kirishima, bring the car around and reschedule all my meetings for this week. I'll work from home. Also, call for the doctor."

Akihito could barely stand and protested when Asami carried him in his arms. Annoyed at the young man for putting up a front, Asami growled.

"Behave kitten. Let me care for you. We can talk once you're better."

Akihito's heart stumbled when he heard the alpha assert his dominance. In any normal circumstances, he would bristle with rage and fight with everything he had. However, he was feeling worse than normal with this sudden heat. Knowing that Asami was a man of his word put Akihito at ease for now. He relaxed enough and allowed Asami to carry him in a bridal style all the way to the limousine.

The young man did not stir during the drive to Asami's penthouse even when the businessman had multiple phone calls during the drive. He only curled into Asami's lap and buried himself deeper into the strong chest in his sleep.

Kirishima saw all that happen from the mirror as he drove. There was only one thought in his mind. The lab results must be true. His boss had found his fated mate. One part of Kirishima was happy for his boss and old friend but the other part of him was worried. Fated mates were very different from paired mates. They were able to share many things with each other including telepathic feelings and lifespan.

Yes, once the bond is finalised, both fated mates will share the same lifespan. If one dies, the other will follow as well. The secretary didn't know who he should be worried for more at this point. While his boss was a man who lived on the edge with many people trying to take him down on a daily basis, he was cautious enough to not charge into danger unlike the young photographer. Thinking about the future security details made Kirishima's head hurt. He would have to discuss with Suoh about training a special group of guards for Takaba after settling Asami's schedule.

"Sir, we have arrived."

Asami nodded at his secretary and carried the exhausted photographer instead of waking him up. Kirishima noted how careful Asami was when it came to the young man. Asami had slept with many people but had never shown such a tender expression or consideration to any of his bed partners. Kirishima was no fool. Even if the instincts of fated mates were strong, his boss would not let it affect his actions. The secretary silently celebrated. At the age of thirty-five, his boss has finally found love! Now if only his first love wasn't an adrenaline junkie who dashed towards his grave like a moth drawn to fire...

Dr Mashiro was waiting in the penthouse and bowed in respect when Asami arrived. He was Asami's trusted personal doctor for many years. He met the crime lord when his daughter was a victim of human trafficking. Although he knew that Asami dealt with the underworld, he wasn't afraid of the kingpin. Dr Mashiro would follow Asami even to hell, if required, in order to pay back the kindness shown to him. Time and again, Asami has helped Mashiro over the years be it debts, research opportunities or his family.

Seeing the blond man in Asami's arms was slightly surprising but Dr Mashiro didn't comment about it. Kirishima had told him about this young man and Dr Mashiro was the one who ran the blood tests personally. While he ran a private hospital on the front, he was actually doing some research about drugs on the side. Akihito's heat control drug was purchased from an illegal source and contained some harmful substances. Kirishima was already tracing the supplier but Asami had a different task for Dr Mashiro.

"Did you bring it?"

Dr Mashiro nodded. "Asami-sama, I'll have to remind you that this drug is a prototype. Although we have tested it on lab specimens, there may be some unknown side effects for humans. It might harm his health more, we don't know the results."

Asami frowned. He knew about the risks but he trusted the doctor. "I'll bear the consequences. Just get rid of that drug's effects."

Dr Mashiro bowed and prepared the syringe. Asami watched wordlessly as Akihito's breathing got heavier. The drug's effects were taking a toll on his mate and the alpha could only grit his teeth and watch his omega suffer in silence. It didn't sit right with him. Asami swore to find the one responsible for that cheap drug at all costs.


	5. Chapter 5

For a week, Asami stayed home while Dr Mashiro continued the treatment to remove the traces of that heat drug. Akihito didn't do much between sleeping and waking up for a short while for a bite or two. The alpha was worried when the omega slipped into a coma for two days after Dr Mashiro administered the prototype counterdrug.

The blond was mumbling and delirious with a high fever during those two days. Asami abandoned all his work to stay by that omega's side. Kirishima saw how affected his boss was and took it upon himself to oversee Sion's operations together with Suoh.

Dr Mashiro assured that the fever was a side effect and once it passes, the omega would recover fine. Asami was unapproachable for those two days. He refused to move from the bedside unless it was to bring food for his omega. Although they were not bonded yet, the instincts were already driving Asami crazy. His inner alpha wanted nothing more than to take his mate into his arms to protect him from the world.

The rational part of Asami thought over it. The photographer was practically a stranger to him. How was it that he felt so willing to entrust the kid with his life? It frightened the mafia boss and he knew this wasn't something that could be settled using power. Normally, putting a bullet between someone's eyes would resolve everything but this was his fated mate that Asami was talking about. Killing Akihito would be the same as killing himself.

Asami sighed. After the coma scare, Akihito constantly drifted in and out of sleep, the counterdrug that Dr Mashiro administered had a drowsy effect. After several blood tests to ensure that the photographer did not have any other side effects, Dr Mashiro declared that the drug was a success but also cautioned Asami about the possibilities of other slow acting side effects.

Asami finally got to clearing some urgent work after Akihito was out of the woods. The doctor mentioned that Akihito would be able to bear children but with difficulty because his hormones were affected by the long-term use of that cheap drug. It would take several years for Akihito's body to recover properly and be able to bear children again.

Asami didn't care about that. Sion was an empire built by him and he had no intention of passing it to anyone else. Having an heir didn't bother him much. In the event that he passes, Kirishima and Suoh would inherit Sion. A few other businesses were to go to Feilong and the rest to charity.

What concerned Asami most was how the young man will react to finding out that they were fated mates. While he wasn't against taking the boy as his lifelong partner, Akihito wasn't one who would willingly be bound to anyone. From the report, Takaba Akihito was quite the free spirit with a nose for trouble. The kingpin chuckled a little as he read Takaba Akihito's report.

Name: Takaba Akihito

Gender: Male, Omega

Race: Russian-Japanese

Kin: Takaba Akira (Father, deceased), Tanya Pavlov (Mother, deceased)

Other Information:

Ran away from an orphanage in Kanagawa. Adopted by the Takato family at age 14. Awakened as an omega at 16. Studied at Tokyo Gakuen for a year before dropping out after a year. Reason unknown. Refused to join any omega societies and worked illegally under an alias "Aki" ever since. Lives with his friends Kou and Takato before moving out to a rented 1ldk in Minato. Has some dealings with minor yakuza clans and several publishing companies. Recently secured a job as "T.A." with the help of police chief Yamazaki.

Asami read the report twice before lighting a cigarette. The photographer lived alone and apart from his two friends, didn't have anyone else looking out for him. While Asami was aware of those minor yakuza clans, he'd never interfered with them previously. They knew not to mess with Asami and so he'd left them alone. Now that he had a mate, things were different.

The kingpin made a list of things that needed to be done before emailing it to Kirishima. With such a reckless mate, it was only right that he tightened the control over his territory.

The photographer was still sleeping and Asami took this chance to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. He didn't believe in love but this came close. Everything new that he learnt about this young man made him interested to know more. It was as if he was addicted and Asami couldn't stop it.

He vaguely wondered how the young man would react once he is well enough. After all, Kirishima just texted him that the lease has been cancelled and the movers were ready to bring everything in tomorrow.

If he couldn't win the young man over, he'll simply bind him where he could always be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slow recovery. Akihito felt as if he was floating between life and death. During the constant fade between waking and sleeping, the photographer thought he'd seen his deceased parents. Overjoyed, he was about to follow them only to be stopped by an unknown force. Akihito grieved when he watched his parents leave for somewhere outside of his grasp for the second time. However, the warmth surrounding him soothed his soul. The blond saw how a beautiful man held his hand while he was delirious from fever and sought comfort in that small action.

It wasn't till his fever had subsided enough that Akihito noticed something amiss.

Firstly, his bed was way too comfortable. He lived in a crappy apartment and couldn't afford luxurious furniture. In fact, he'd slept on a futon! Why was he on a bed?

Secondly, the man he saw while delusional turned out to be real. Akihito knew he'd seen that face before but his memories were foggy at best. The fever might have subsided but the headaches and aching didn't. He felt queasy and weak at the same time. Getting to the bathroom was no mean feat. Standing on shaky legs that didn't seem to belong to him was a gargantuan task. It took everything that Akihito had to make a trip to the bathroom and back to the bed that wasn't his. Most times, he'd pass out soon after from the exertion.

Over the course of the next few days, Akihito found that he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. Between those fleeting moments of consciousness, the blond would hear the other man speak in low hushed tones over the phone with a man called Kirishima. The name was familiar but Akihito was still too tired to try put a face to that name. All he knew was that he needed to recover his strength quickly enough and escape this alpha's hold.

Yes, Akihito knew that the man was an alpha. No, he did not need a reminder of that heavenly scent. That overbearing attitude was enough to convince Akihito.

About a week went by smoothly with Akihito regaining his strength slowly. By now, Akihito was able to stay awake for about an hour each time. He ate more solid food and was introduced to a doctor called Dr Mashiro. Asami reintroduced himself and it took Akihito a while to remember that this was the bastard who'd captured him and caused the whole fiasco in the first place. His first reaction to that smug face was to claw those mocking eyes out. It's a pity his attempt failed and the only casualty was a ripped shirt.

Asami wasn't mad when his shirt got ruined. In fact, he looked amused. Akihito swore that he would get back at the man when he was fully recovered. Whatever illness he caught was almost gone now, it would only be a matter of time.

However, the alpha beat him to the punch. The very next day, Akihito woke up to the sound of things clattering. It sounded as if someone was moving a lot of heavy objects around.

Curious, the blond put on a pair of loose pants crudely stolen from Asami's wardrobe and walked out to see what the commotion was. At the entrance, some men were carrying heavy boxes and moving them into a room. At a certain corner, Asami watched them like a hawk. It took Akihito some time to understand why he found the items so familiar.

"Hey! Isn't that my Xbox?"

The alpha only smirked in response and Akihito saw red. How dare this man move his belongings without his permission?! At the same time, another thought hit Akihito. What happened to his precious cameras?

"You... you didn't do anything to my cameras, right?"

Asami's only answer was a mysterious smirk and Akihito paled. Although he hadn't taken any good shots of the crime lord, he knew from rumours that anyone trying to involve themselves with Asami Ryuichi would meet some sort of tragic end.

Akihito had never been one to pray but this time, he came close.


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing the young man frozen by the door in his clothes stirred the fire within the crime lord. The movers were almost done and Asami felt like teasing the frightened photographer.

"Thank you, Kirishima please show them out."

His bespectacled secretary bowed and left the couple to their privacy. Akihito felt the urge to run when the door was finally shut, leaving him alone with the beautiful man in front of him. Unfortunately, Akihito wasn't in the mood to appreciate that masculine walking art. He wanted out.

"What's the matter, kitten? Cat got your tongue?"

At the mention of the nickname, Akihito bristled. His earlier fears were forgotten as he scowled at the man smirking in front of him.

"Shut up, old man!" he retorted and stuck out his tongue on impulse before recalling that his precious cameras were still in the hands of this gorgeous motherfucker.

Asami's golden eyes became a shade darker at the sight of that pink appendage that flashed for a moment. He prowled forward to the cornered photographer with a one-tracked mind. His kitten dared to play with fire and now he was going to teach him why it's not such a good idea.

Akihito back-pedalled, trying to put some space between them but the crime lord was having none of it. In one swift movement, the alpha caught both wrists in his and attacked the blond's mouth with his. Stunned and aroused by the display of dominance, Akihito melted against the alpha's hold. He allowed Asami to plunder his mouth and moaned as their tongues tangled together.

"Asa-Asami..." he mewled. Now that the drug was completely out of his system, Akihito couldn't resist the temptation Asami's pheromones gave. He succumbed almost completely as rationality left him bit by bit.

Noticing his kitten's befuddled state, the alpha reined in his desires. As much as he wanted to mark this beautiful blond as his, that will have to wait. Business precedes everything else.

Clearing his throat, he allowed Akihito a few moments to regain his senses. It was delightful to watch how his mate transformed from docile to feisty in just a few moments. Akihito spluttered when he realised how close he was to this man and struggled to push him away. It didn't go unnoticed how the blond appreciated the strong muscles on Asami's chest when he tried to put some distance between their bodies.

"Wh-what?" Akihito stammered as golden eyes bore into his. The blond felt vulnerable underneath that piercing gaze so he looked away. That false bravado was nothing in the presence of such an intimidating man.

"Follow me," Asami all but commanded.

Akihito wanted to protest but after seeing the seriousness in those golden eyes, he complied.

Asami led them to his study and shoved a thick file towards the photographer. Cautiously, Akihito lifted it and flipped through the contents.

It wasn't surprising to know that the crime lord had already done a background check on him. He grimaced as he looked through the information they'd gathered about him. However, what Akihito didn't understand was why a medical report was in that folder. As he looked through the contents, his head began to hurt at all the jargon.

"What's this?" Akihito frowned. He couldn't take it anymore. The contents were too complicated for him to understand.

Asami chuckled. "It's a report about your medical condition by Dr Mashiro. But more importantly, it is a lab test about your compatibility with me."

Compatibility? Akihito's eyes widened. He probably missed that part while skimming through the contents and conveniently ignoring everything his brain couldn't process. Carefully once more, Akihito flipped through the pages individually until he found the section that Asami was talking about.

Under mate compatibility there were many names. Akihito only recognised a few but he knew that all the names present on the list were probably everyone present on the day of his capture. Akihito wasn't a fool. He knew his body better than anyone else and he knew that his heat wasn't due till next month. Although his heat cycle was irregular, he knew that the sudden heat he went into that night wasn't anything normal.

The one name that made Akihito's heart stop for a moment was none other than Asami's.

Mate compatibility: 100%, potential fated mate.

At that, Akihito saw the edges of his vision darken.


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't faint. No. Akihito merely felt dizzy for a moment and his legs gave way. Yes, that was what happened.

Asami was slightly worried when the omega was unusually silent. The fact that he was a yakuza who had all those information uncovered was of secondary importance. The fact that they were fated mates took precedence.

"Akihito..."

The blond sighed. He knew the day would come but he never expected it to be such an alpha. Then again, with his given personality it was probably for the best. Kou and Takato always said that he couldn't keep his nose out of trouble and if he was going to be paired with an alpha it should be one who can keep his head above the waters. Asami certainly could with his deep pockets and even deeper connections.

"Is that why you moved my things over?"

Asami was silent for a while. Akihito didn't pressure him for an answer either. He merely closed his eyes, feeling more tired than he'd ever felt since the past few days. Even though Asami hadn't bonded with Akihito, both men knew that the results didn't lie. Even without it, there had been an inkling. Akihito's sudden heat is enough evidence that there was a certain something between them.

"So what are you going to do now? Make me sign a bonding certificate and collar me?"

Asami grimaced. Given the blond's wild spirit, he knew that tying the photographer to him by such means would kill that feistiness he loved. He wanted to give his omega the freedom he desired. At the same time, he didn't want his omega diving nose first into any trouble he finds. A freelance photojournalist job was fine. A criminal freelance photojournalist wasn't... not when his enemies were at large.

"Yes and no," Asami finally replied. He looked into crystal clear blue eyes.

"I just wanted us to get to know each other more. We may be fated mates but there isn't a need to rush."

Akihito snorted. The man before him was ridiculous in all ways. Firstly he'd kidnapped him. Then, he'd bring him to his house and treated him with a possible underground doctor for the illegal drug he consumed. Next, he forcefully moved all his belongings into this penthouse but told him there wasn't a need to rush things.

"You know, in this era, people don't club the ones they fancy and maul them into their caves. There is something called discussion and what you just did was a one-sided dictatorship. You never asked if I wanted to shack up with you, you simply took things into your hands and made that decision for me. Now you are telling me that there isn't a need to rush? Screw you!"

Asami's eyes narrowed. His patience had its limits and the omega was testing it. There were many things that the young man didn't need to know. He never wanted a submissive omega or a clingy one. However, he didn't expect to have a mate who was hellbent on defying everything he did or said.

"One, you were in danger. Two, this is simply going to be a matter of time so I shifted it forward. Your consent isn't as important as your safety to me."

Akihito growled. Screw this person! "If you think I'll be an obedient omega obeying your every demand you're dead wrong. I lived on my own for years now, I can do so without you too. I don't need an alpha to survive, I can take care of myself."

Losing his temper, Akihito decided to leave. Where to? He didn't know yet. However, he knew that he had to get out of this room before he found a way to gouge those infuriating golden eyes out.

"Akihito!" Asami grabbed the photographer by his wrist hard enough to bruise that fair skin. Akihito winced in pain at the grip but didn't give in. Instead, he fought with everything he had from kicking to headbutting, he employed every street fight brawling technique in his reservoir.

Of course, none of those shabby combat techniques could hold a candle to a true black belt holder. Asami subdued his mate quickly and Akihito bit the arm hard enough to draw blood as a last resort. Asami growled at the pain when Akihito bit him but he didn't relent his hold. They were stuck in a stalemate for a few minutes and Akihito could feel the blood pooling in his mouth. Both were equally stubborn and neither yielded.

In the end, Asami caved when tears rolled down Akihito's cheeks. He released the young man who took the opportunity to flee immediately. Asami didn't give chase immediately, allowing Akihito to make it all the way to the front door.

The guards were startled when the front door was unbolted. Akihito tried to make a dash for freedom but they held him back.

Screaming and cursing, Akihito cried harder. Asami's heart hurt at the sight of his omega rejecting so strongly. He never thought that he was capable of caring for another even if that person was his mate. Now that he met this soulmate, everything was new to Asami.

Unsure of what was the best course of method was, he decided to give a call to one of his old acquaintances for advice.

"Asami here."

"Asami... what a pleasant surprise. Have you decided to sell me that plot of land in Shinjuku?"

The crime lord sighed. "I might if you help me out on a certain matter."

On the other end of the line, a long-haired man chuckled. "How rare... maybe I should raise the stakes. After all, it's so rare for you to ask for a favour."

Asami growled in displeasure. "Don't play games with me, Fei long. I don't have the time or patience for it now."

"Relax, I was joking. What kind of assistance do you need?"

Asami stalled for a while, unsure of how to phrase his words. Half a minute passed before he spoke again.

"How can I calm a distraught omega down?"

Fei long froze. "What's going on?" He could now hear the hysterical screams in the background. It sounded like a young man but Fei long didn't recognise the voice.

Asami pinched the bridge of his nose. "I found my fated mate by accident. Was supposed to kidnap a cat prowling around my territory but it turned out to be a blond kitten who immediately went into heat when I arrived. We ran some tests and found that the kid and I are fated mates. He consumed some illegal heat suppression drugs and I had Mashiro treat him. He's almost recovered so I cancelled his lease and moved his belongings over."

After listening to that brief but earth-shattering explanation, Fei long felt a headache creeping up on him. Asami had never been the best at expressing himself or understanding others. If it weren't because of their history, Fei long would have labelled him a jerk and cut away all connections. However, because the Bai She leader knew how Asami was, he could only sigh.

"Look, there are many things wrong with what you did and said but I won't go into details. For now, let the poor omega go. He needs his friends and family more than he needs you now. You can't just kidnap someone and then decide that you would live with him because you are fated mates."

Asami frowned. "Weren't you listening? I cancelled his lease. He has nowhere else to go. His friends are on a trip and his family is dead."

Fei long held back the urge to scream into the phone and tear his hair out. Inhaling deeply, the triad leader spoke slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Asami, let him go."

The yakuza was about to protest but bit his tongue. "For how long?"

"Until he is ready to talk to you again. Give him space. Also, preferably one that you won't intrude."

"I understand. Thanks."

Fei long shook his head on the other end of the line. "Just don't screw this up, Ryuichi."

With that, the line went dead and Asami went towards the front door where the commotion was taking place.

"Let him go."

The guards looked at Asami for a moment before complying.

Once released, Akihito ran to the furthest corner he could. Asami felt his heart clench painfully at the hateful glare his mate gave him. However, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Akihito, I'm sorry."

The omega froze. He didn't think that the high and mighty alpha would apologize to him or look so hurt. In fact, Akihito knew that Asami wasn't one to apologise to anyone. The apology was so sincere and it made Akihito's heart waver.

The alpha dismissed his guards and didn't dare move from his spot. His eyes never left Akihito and Asami was amazed at what an apology could do. The kitten was no longer trembling in fear or hatred. The glare was still there but it was subdued.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

The moment Asami said it the second time, Akihito's earlier temper left. It was true that the crime lord had done many horrible things to him but he'd never done anything much to physically hurt him. In fact, he'd helped Akihito by calling for a doctor and allowing him to stay at his place while Akihito was out of it.

The blond decided to give the man before him a second chance. He stood up straight and walked back into the penthouse silently. Asami said nothing as Akihito walked past him into the living room and curled up on a couch.

The alpha relaxed a little. Maybe he could still fix this.

He sat down on the couch's other end and looked at Akihito. The omega was silent and Asami didn't know what to do or say. Thankfully, he didn't need to fret over it for long because Akihito took the lead.

"What's done is done. This entire situation is fucked up but let's try to make this work. However, we need to set some ground rules."

That resolute stare made Asami nervous. When faced with a difficult business contact, Asami always kept his cool and always had the upper hand. However, facing his soulmate was different. There was no upper hand, not when he'd ruined so much already. He only hoped that his omega was the generous type and resigned to fate.


	9. Chapter 9

After stealing some paper and a pen from Asami's home office, Akihito began scribbling furiously. In less than five minutes, three uncancelled 'rules' remained.

1\. Anything major affecting either party in this relationship must be discussed before making a decision.

2\. No secrets! Especially when it is a matter of life and death.

3\. Sex, heat sharing and marking only happens with the mutual consent of both parties.

Proud of his accomplishments, Akihito shoved the paper towards Asami who blinked at it.

"Your turn to write down the rules to our relationship."

The crime lord raised a brow. What was this brat talking about now? These are going to be rules? It's full of loopholes and grey zones.

Sensing Asami's reluctance, Akihito scowled. "Look, if you don't want to do this then I'm leaving. It's not hard to follow these rules. They're basic common sense and you can add some of your own too! I'm not asking for the impossible, neither am I being unreasonable."

Asami sighed and grabbed the pen from the table before jotting down his 'rules'.

4\. In regards to the business operations under Asami Ryuichi, Takaba Akihito will refrain from all rights to interfere unless Asami Ryuichi is indisposed or uncontactable for more than a week.

5\. Takaba Akihito will keep at least two assigned bodyguards with him at all times in the absence of Asami Ryuichi.

6\. Takaba Akihito will allow Asami Ryuichi all rights to search for information about anyone Takaba Akihito comes into contact with as part of security measures.

7\. During code red situations, Takaba Akihito will cooperate with Asami Ryuichi and his trusted aides without questions.

8\. No information about learnt about Asami Ryuichi should be disclosed to anyone by Takaba Akihito without Asami Ryuichi's consent.

9\. Takaba Akihito is to reside with Asami Ryuichi from the agreement of this contract unless special circumstances do not permit so.

10\. Takaba Akihito will be provided for financially by Asami Ryuichi. Hence, borrowing money from external parties will be prohibited. Lending money provided by Asami Ryuichi is also strictly prohibited.

11\. All health-related matters of Takaba Akihito should be handled by Dr Mashiro henceforth, including children, if any, in the future.

The businessman passed the very scribbled on paper and frowned. There were some terms that had to be read more than once because it was too complicated to understand. However, the photographer came to a conclusion that the businessman was a major prick. He only gave three very simple terms but this man had the nerve to give him eight with some really unreasonable ones!

"Oh no, if you're going to do it like this I need to add on some of mine too. Don't think that you can get away with this, especially four, five and nine!"

Asami smirked. "Feel free to add as many terms as you want, I'm done with mine."

Akihito snatched the paper back and wrote furiously.

12\. Asami cannot threaten or blackmail my friends or co-workers! Asami cannot interfere with my job.

13\. Asami cannot smoke in the house. If he wants to, he can smoke in the veranda.

14\. Cheating is prohibited!

He was about to hand it over but decided to add one last clause.

15\. Takaba Akihito reserves the right of naming the first child if they have children in future.

The blond hands it back with a triumph look and Asami raised an eye at the last clause. While term twelve is tricky, Akihito didn't specify he couldn't bribe. Did he really think his friends and co-workers weren't below bribing?

With some tweaks to the terms, the two men signed at the bottom of the page and Akihito insisted on sticking it onto the fridge as a reminder. Asami didn't care for it much. It wasn't legally binding and even if it was, he could easily change it to his favour. If such a thing placated his omega, the crime lord was more than happy to go along with it. The agreement and promise was such a silly notion to Asami but somewhere in his black heart, he knew that it would be difficult for him to break his promise with his mate.

He'd lost his omega's trust once, he didn't want to lose it the second time.

With that, Akihito started droning on about splitting up their 'territories' since Asami moved everything over.

"Bedroom, kitchen and living room will be mostly occupied by me. You have your own bedroom, the study room and the balcony is you need to smoke as your main territory. Bathrooms are shared. I'm in charge of laundry, grocery, cooking and cleaning so you deal with the rent."

Asami chuckled. "Why do I have to pay rent when I own this place?"

Akihito paused. "Ok, you can be in charge of cleaning the ashtray and taking out the trash then."

Asami nearly choked on his saliva. He'd never done chores in his entire life. The cleaning crew he employed will come twice a week so Akihito didn't have to do anything if he didn't want to. Why was he so insistent on trying to involve Asami? It sounded too domestic and Asami felt uncomfortable.

"Leave it. The cleaning crew comes twice a week. If you want something to eat, you can simply order in. I have a take-out menu by the counter. You can pay using the card Kirishima will give you. Everything is charged under my account so don't worry about the price. They have everything from pizza to sushi, you'll be able to find something that you want."

At the mention of sushi, Akihito's eyes sparkled. "Hoho! Don't regret that old man... I'll be sure to eat you out of house and home! Have I told you that I could clear thirty plates of sushi alone? Even Kou and Takato combined won't win me."

Asami smirked. "Good to know. Time for me to step up on my game. Maybe I should acquire a fishing port business just to make ends meet..."

Akihito's jaw dropped. "Don't you dare!"

"And maybe threaten the CEO of the pocky factory for an exclusive dealership contract."

"Asami don't you dare, you hear me?!"

The golden-eyed alpha simply chuckled. It was nice to see the photographer and his spunky attitude.

And this was how they started their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Living with the man called Asami Ryuichi hadn't been easy. Akihito was shocked at how the fridge had absolutely nothing even when the kitchen was well-equipped with every known cooking tool. Asami was a man with too much money. Hence, even the cling wrap in his kitchen cost a good twenty dollars. Akihito bemoaned at that outrageous waste of money. A cling wrap for regular people would only cost five dollars at most. Akihito could have bought two meals using that fifteen dollars extra!

The bottom line was, Akihito simply could not believe he was going to make omurice using all the over the top equipment. Even the ingredients for tonight's dinner wasn't something Akihito could afford. Under the strict order of Asami, Ishida was made to accompany Akihito to the grocery store 'befitting of his status'. It was the grocery store Akihito would avoid unless absolutely necessary. Ishida insisted on driving him over in Asami's limousine. However, after a fifteen-minute argument and calling Asami, they compromised and Ishida drove them over in a black BMW.

Akihito nearly fainted when the cashier told him the total price for his omurice shopping trip. Akihito knew that it was going to be expensive because a) Asami had absolutely nothing apart from whiskey in his kitchen and b) they were at the 'super rich housewives' supermarket'. However, it was ridiculous for the shopping bill to reach two hundred for five bags worth of items! No, Akihito decided that the price of his limited edition pocky wasn't to blame. It couldn't even be compared to the soy sauce that cost nearly twenty-five dollars! The soy sauce he used back home was only three, this bottle of soy sauce had to be measured by the millilitre and used sparingly. Akihito's brain hurt just looking at the price tag. He intended to pay the bills with his own money but only brought fifty dollars out. Numbly, he handed the cashier Asami's infamous black card.

The shopping trip ended up smoothly and Ishida helped carry the groceries back to the penthouse. According to the guard, Asami would be back late as he had some last minute documents to look through at the office. Akihito sighed. He'd gone through the trouble of buying groceries and was still under Dr Mashiro's orders to remain indoors for another week for observations. What to do now?

Staring at the ingredients as he unpacked, Takaba Akihito had an idea.

Seven in the evening, Asami smoked another cigarette and frowned at the document in front of him. This contract for the new club he intended to take over was filled with many long-winded terms. Clearly, his business rival didn't intend to make it easy for him. There was bound to be some loopholes in the contract that they proposed and it was up to Asami to find it. Kirishima was busy handling his other businesses and Suoh was taking care of the rats around his clubs. The situation was stressful and neither Asami nor his men had time for breaks. Asami's stomach growled but he ignored it. This wouldn't be the first time he skipped meals either. Kirishima wasn't here to nag at him for it and that was something Asami was thankful for.

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama is here."

That was definitely Ishida. What was he doing here? Didn't Mashiro say that Akihito was to rest? He only granted them permission to go grocery shopping at the boy's insistence at not being able to eat take-out. What was his omega up to this time?

The door opened and Akihito's blond hair came to view. The photographer had a cheeky grin and strode in confidently as if he owned the place. Asami smirked in amusement but was also slightly curious about the large cloth package in Akihito's hands.

"I was bored and went a little overboard. I didn't see glasses or blond tank so I couldn't give it to them. Don't worry about it, I made Ishida taste test. Seeing as how he isn't dead yet, you can rest assured."

The cloth package rested with a dull thud on the table and Asami raised a brow as Akihito unpacked it. There were three bento boxes inside and Asami felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't think that the young man could cook. If it was really made by the young man, Asami felt that he could no longer let the man leave his side. Fated mate or not, he would be having the person called Takaba Akihito.

Akihito went on to rant about his day as Asami dug into the bento. Unlike Akihito's initial plan of making omurice, he decided to make some onigiri with tamagoyaki and fried a few vegetable karages. The bento was not only a healthy meal, it was also appealing to look at. Unlike character bentoes, Akihito's bento designed gave a very warm feeling and down-to-earth aura just like the boy. The crime lord nearly choked in surprise when he bit down on the tamagoyaki. Just like his mate, the egg roll had a surprise hidden inside.

"Is that cheese?"

Akihito grinned at Asami's expression. "It's good right? My mother loved mixing some of her receipes in the traditional Japanese cuisine. I don't know how Russian food taste like but it doesn't feel right to eat egg rolls without cheese for me."

The crime lord stared into those blue eyes and Akihito felt a little self-conscious. He skipped a shower after preparing dinner because it was getting late but now he regretted not jumping in the rinse off the sweat and oil from his kitchen activities.

"Come here," Asami beckoned.

Akihito was hesitant but still made his way over anyway. Once was was close enough, Asami pulled him onto his lap, making the blond jump. Before Akihito could protest, Asami was pushing the chopsticks into Akihito's hand.

"Feed me."

Bewildered by such a childish request coming from a man so many years older than him, Akihito gaped like a fish. The look on Asami's face was 100% serious and Akihito decided to give in. His omega instincts was secretly rejoicing at the amount of trust his alpha was giving him and preened under the notion of being needed.

Blushing slightly and looking away, Akihito mumbled his complaints that sounded weak in contrast to his usual comebacks. He did feed Asami spoonful after spoonful. It took longer than usual for Asami to finish his food with Akihito sitting on his lap and feeding him the homemade lunchbox but it was worth every second of it. The crime lord felt the stress that was threatening to crush him melt away under the care of the omega who was too good for him. He'd nearly screwed everything up between them and if it weren't for this kind-hearted nature in his mate, Asami would be damned to eternal unhappiness.

"That's all there is you greedy bastard! Now stop eating my fingers and get your lazy ass back to work! I need a shower so I'm going back first."

Asami chortled at the spunky attitude now that the sweet moment was over.

"Yes dear," he half-mocked and Akihito turned scarlet.

Quickly jumping away and packing Asami's bento, he walked towards the door only to turn back at the last moment.

"Remember to give Suoh and Kirishima their portion! If I find that you've stolen their food, I will get mad."

After saying that, Akihito left for real. Asami was blank for a moment but then a wide grin broke the stoic mask. His omega was really too good for him.


	11. Chapter 11

In less than a week, Asami could barely recognise his penthouse of eight years. At the doorstep, he could already sense the additional belongings in his house. Akihito wasn't kidding when he warned the man about making it a home.

In his living room, Akihito took the liberty to hook up his Xbox to the kingpin's 52-inch plasma screen. It wasn't uncommon for the businessman to come home to a sight of the blond sprawled out asleep on his couch with dinner waiting for him on the table in cling wrap.

The photographer was getting better and Asami knew that the blond was itching to take on another job. According to Ishida, Akihito had been polishing his camera lenses and testing out the functions of his various DSLRs. Asami knew that Akihito wouldn't be pleased if he tried to keep him indoors for longer than necessary. In fact, according to Kirishima, Akihito has been bugging Ishida to get some 'civilian' clothes if he was going to be guarding him.

Suoh was screening Akihito's special team of guards and putting together a special training program. However, despite his best efforts, Akihito still remains stubborn about replacing Ishida. Asami didn't particularly mind seeing how Ishida was loyal and married. However, security was an issue with Arbatov sniffing around his trade routes. Asami badly wanted to increase the number of men around the omega but knew it was a losing battle.

"Train these group of guards to be discreet. Also, ensure that they have mastered at least the basics of parkour. After giving Kirishima the slip before, I don't want a repeat if he discovers there are more than two guards at his side."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Suoh bowed. He'd expected just as much.

Before he left, he paused and turned to his old friend. "Don't you think it would be better to teach him some basic self-defence just in case?"

Asami didn't reply. He did consider that but he didn't want his mate to be tainted by his world. As fierce as he was, Akihito didn't belong in his world. They were fated mates and that was unfortunate. However, that didn't mean Asami wouldn't do everything in his power to stop the darkness from reaching his light. If there was any salvation for him, it was definitely the omega who welcomed him home with home-cooked meals and snarky remarks.

The kingpin had been busy while Akihito was recuperating. He'd bribed all Akihito's contacts, nabbed the moron responsible for selling illegal heat control drugs and transferred the deeds for a few properties he owned to Akihito. He dialled Fei Long to consult with the Baishe leader about Arbatov's activities in the area and the triad leader agreed to provide the blond omega refuge should things turn ugly.

With everything finally in place, Asami felt exhaustion seep deep into his bones. Sudo, the manager of club Dracaena, was a spy for the Russian mob boss and it was annoying Asami to no end after he'd heard the rumours about Asami's potential mate. Sudo was a special talent from abroad and wasn't bound by Japanese laws about working as an omega. The man was beautiful and capable but had the personality of a poisonous snake. Asami knew from the very start how the former model was trying to get into his bed but Asami simply wasn't keen on dating a material whore.

Loosening his tie, Asami ran his fingers through his hair, allowing them to fall from their perfectly styled hold. He half expected Akihito to be on the couch playing his games or watching one of those meaningless zombie movies. However, when he looked around, he didn't find the blond in the hall. The food was on the table as usual but there wasn't any sound or movement from anywhere in the house. Curious, Asami knocked on Akihito's bedroom door.

There was no response so Asami thought that the blond must have slept early. He ate quickly and was prepared to take a shower when a surprise greeted him.

There in his bed with nothing but boxers on was Takaba Akihito nestled in his covers fast asleep. Asami was dumbfounded. Was this meant to be an invitation of some sort? Or was he simply too tired?

Asami walked over to the bed slowly and reached out to touch the boy. He was warm. Asami wasn't hallucinating. Puzzled as to why the boy would willingly submit himself to the dragon's lair, Asami gently woke his omega.

"Nn... Asami?"

The alpha chuckled at the cute sleep laced voice. "Is this an invitation, Akihito?"

The photographer took some time to understand what the alpha was talking about. Sleep immediately cleared from his head as he jolted upright and flushed crimson in less than two seconds.

"You're wrong! Nesting! It's nesting... I tried to find some of your unwashed clothes but the cleaning crew was too efficient... I could only make do with this."

"Nesting? Didn't you just go into heat not too long ago?"

Akihito frowned. "That's a forced heat. I'm talking about my regular cycle. It's a little irregular so I don't know the exact date. However, I expect it to be about two to three weeks from now. I know we haven't known each other for long to share heats but I want to try taking it step by step."

Asami sat down on the bed and looked at Akihito seriously. "I understand. Just let me know how fast or slow you want it."

Embarrassed by the alpha's serious answer, Akihito felt his heart flutter. "I just want to know a few things first... I know some alphas have knots. Do you... you know..."

Asami smirked. Knots weren't very common among alphas. Only about twenty percent have them and any alpha with a knot was known as a 'king' for they were considered the best in terms of looks, talent and capabilities. On the other hand, omegas with the ability to charm others using their controlled pheromones were called 'queen' omegas. These queens usually have high libido and sometimes had more than one alpha mate. Asami didn't know if Akihito was a queen but he knew he definitely was a king.

"I'm a king. Does it surprise you?"

Akihito shook his head. Somehow he'd guessed it too. Instead of looking worried, Akihito looked relieved.

"That's good. I've not told anyone yet but I'm most probably a queen. Many omegas have heats three or four times a year, some only twice. I have about six to eight heats a year with varying degree of intensity so I wouldn't know when one would hit."

"Most probably?"

Akihito grinned. "Didn't test for that. I only knew I was an omega when my first heat came while I was in school. Didn't even go to the doctors since I escaped the clutches of the omega societies. Didn't want to end up like a caged bird."

The crime lord grinned. "Sounds just like you. Although you might find yourself caged by something worse."

Akihito raised his brow and snorted. "Dream on, old man."

Then the blond got serious again. "For this coming heat I'll like to borrow any of your personal items. Clothes, unwashed, are the best. Also, we could do some scent marking if you can control your instinct to mark."

Asami's heart soared. Scent marking was like a promise ring and Asami would dream of passing up on the chance. However, he wasn't sure if he could keep his inner alpha under control to not mark the blond. While normal marking was done on the neck, it was possible to do it anywhere else. As such, Asami faltered.

Akihito sensed it too. He was afraid of getting marked as that was a huge commitment. However, if Asami gave his word, he would place all his trust in him.

"Scent marking is nice. But I don't think I'll be able to refrain from marking easily."

Akihito nodded. He'd expected just as much too. Perhaps it was too much to ask for.

"I'll wear a muzzle," the alpha said with finality in his voice, shocking Akihito.

A muzzle was not something popular with alphas as it was seen as degrading. It was often used to stop alphas from marking an innocent omega who accidentally goes into heat. For Asami to volunteer it, Akihito felt touched.

"Are you sure?"

Asami nodded. At this point, he didn't think there was anything he wouldn't do for his mate.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I fell sick... fever, rash, gastric,** **diarrhoea just to name a few. Not fully recovered but I decided to up a chapter so that you guys don't think I've died yet. Give me a few weeks to recover, I promise more chapters to come with the serious plots. Also, do check me out on Web Novel under the same pen name, thanks for all the love!**

 **\- Destiny Aitsuji**


	12. Chapter 12

Akihito was a queen in every way of the word. Asami did make the blond take a blood test to confirm that. It wasn't an actual surprise when the results came out. Dr Mashiro even gave them a knowing smirk.

With Akihito's heat drawing near, the photographer had taken time off work and demanded Asami's attention at every waking hour. The businessman found it highly amusing even though Kirishima was pulling at the roots of his hair at the level of disruption that has caused. Asami didn't split hairs over it. He had a capable secretary at hand who could deal with anything that arises - legal and otherwise.

A bossy Akihito was hotter than anything else Asami could fantasize about. The blond made whatever he wanted known to the world and there was simply no way to deny him of it. If he said he wanted strawberry flavoured pocky at four in the morning, he would have it. Denying a near-heat Akihito of his pocky is synonymous to death. Ishida's partner - Kazuma Takeda, was the first person to learn it the hard way.

Asami must admit that he found his lover's sadistic streak sexy. A dominant and bossy Akihito was hot. A livid Akihito with pocky cravings was simply irresistible. Akihito would do anything from pouting to throwing knives to get it. In fact, he'd begged Asami so deliciously that the alpha caved in to his ridiculous demands.

Normally, Akihito's pride would prevent him from kneeling in front of anyone and pulling his best kicked-puppy look. He was a criminal photographer who'd put scarier men in jail. He was a devil who didn't fear death, not even with the barrel of a loaded gun in his face. Akihito was a proud omega who yielded to nobody but himself. He was his master and not even his dead parents could stop him when he'd set his mind on something.

That was during normal circumstances.

"'Sami..." Akihito whined, testing the strength of Asami's metal will. The crime lord had a fairly good control over his desires but with Akihito grinding onto his leg and breathing into his groin, it became dangerously fragile.

"For the last time, Akihito... no. You already stole the bedsheets and four pairs of socks. Half my shirts and underwear are already in your room. You don't need any more 'nesting materials'."

The omega sulked. What the kingpin said was true. Over the week, he'd stolen more than half of what Asami wore and more. It was freaky but his omegan instincts couldn't help it. He didn't want to hoard Asami's things but the scent was getting weaker as the days passed. It was only good when Asami was still wearing it.

That wasn't the only mortifying thing Akihito had done while he prepared for his heat. Ordinary heat toys were no longer good enough now that he knew his mate had a knot. Akihito ordered from online using Asami's card a special toy making kit. Yes, it arrived on the same day Akihito arrived it - the wonders of express shipping and limitless credit.

Asami was reluctant to make a mold of his penis for Akihito to create dildos out of. However, the blond can be very persuasive when he wanted to. Despite his lack of experience, Akihito had coaxed Asami to full mast with his mouth. The crime lord shuddered at that particular memory. Akihito's triumph expression and forcefulness won eventually. Asami deleted the memory of how Akihito manhandled his cock into the casting rubber.

Happy with his custom-made toys, Akihito continued to rule over Asami's private life. Nesting happened after dinner and before shower. Asami would wear the muzzle and they would go to Akihito's room. The alpha was able to do anything he wanted except for mark the blond and penetrate the blond for real.

Asami took his time to explore his omega's body, slyly taking note of all the spots weak to pleasure. He'd learnt that Akihito got wet from the sound of his assertive voice. Akihito would often unconsciously submit to him whenever Asami growled possessively. Akihito's moans were delicious and the alpha lamented not being able to kiss that mouth with the stupid muzzle. He did enjoy the feel of silky smooth skin beneath his hands though. The way Akihito reacted to his touch was positively delectable and Asami knew he'd never let his omega go after he had him.

Akihito was his. From that blond hair to his toes, they belonged to Asami. Asami marked Akihito's skin thoroughly. He didn't miss any inch of skin uncovered with his scent and often went back twice... thrice to remark his territory. He'd lick and kiss and nipped through the gaps of the muzzle, covering Akihito's pale skin in red marks. When scent marking wasn't enough, he'd tease the blond and drive his omega wild with his fingers.

Asami was an opportunist. While Akihito was distracted with pleasure clouding his judgement, Asami would slip in a finger, sometimes two, marking out the omega's insides. Often, the crime lord wished it wasn't just his fingers inside that tight heat. He wanted to take his omega and cover that narrow passage with his colours but the promise held him back. He still needed to gain Akihito's trust as a reliable alpha. Hence, Asami settled for second best. He'd teased and tortured Akihito to climax at least twice every marking session.

Asami loved how Akihito went boneless after the mind-blowing orgasms. The omega would become so docile and allow the crime lord to carry him to the bath and long aftercare treatment. The alpha enjoyed spoiling his omega. It was rare for Akihito to allow the crime lord to shower him in affectionate touches. However, the bonding time they shared in the bath was special. Akihito would relax into Asami's touch as the older man massaged his scalp while shampooing his blond hair. Asami would worship Akihito's body like a temple while rinsing off the soap. Initially, Akihito was embarrassed by how Asami insisted on planting kisses on every inch of his skin. He still was but at least he wasn't pushing Asami away now. Asami saw that as an improvement.

Scent marking was going well as the fated couple found themselves settling into an easy rhythm. That was until Akihito finally went into heat and holed himself up in his room.

Asami came back from work as usual. He couldn't wait to hold his omega in his arms again. However, when he reached home, the air was stale but there was an unmistakable scent of Akihito in the house. It was sweeter than before and Asami couldn't understand why at first.

It wasn't until the crime lord stood outside Akihito's door where the scent was the strongest that he understood what was happening. His omega was finally going into heat.

He was going into heat without him.

A huge part of his alpha was hurt at not being able to be there for his omega. Even though Asami knew that logically Akihito didn't hate him and needed time before making such a life-changing decision, the animal in him despaired.

"Kirishima," Asami dialled his trustworthy secretary. "Assign more guards at the penthouse to cater to Akihito's needs. Book me a hotel for a week. I'll live there for a while."

His right-hand man understood. As an alpha too, Kirishima could understand the difficulties Asami was going through. "Yes sir. I will arrange for a driver to pick you up in an hour."

"Suoh, prepare the car. Asami-sama will be staying at Fullerton's suite for a week. I need to pick up some essentials for him. Please help to assign extra beta guards for Takaba-sama too, I assume his heat has started."

The blond guard didn't speak but nodded. The true test between the fated mates have finally begun.


	13. Chapter 13

-Day 1 of Akihito's heat-

Asami woke up in an unfamiliar room. He'd reach for the gun beneath his pillow immediately out of habit but soon relaxed when he remembered how he ended up sleeping in an unfamiliar place with poor security.

He was too used to waking up in his room with the sounds of Akihito bumbling about in his kitchen. He didn't mention it but his body had gotten used to waking up to the dull sound of Akihito's humming when he cooked. The crime lord sighed and got up reluctantly.

After a short shower, he called for the breakfast to be brought up. It was Kirishima's idea to have the hotel handle all the cleaning and food arrangements while Asami stayed with them. The kingpin had no protests. He knew that if he didn't give in to Kirishima on this, the man would mother him in a way that would drive Asami up a wall.

After a lonely breakfast that didn't taste remotely as delicious as Akihito's slightly burnt meals, the crime lord began his day.

When Asami Ryuichi wasn't happy with something, Tokyo knew it well. The day started off in a mundane fashion. There were reports to read and meetings to attend. However, things started going downhill at lunch.

Firstly, the limousine chose to break down which made Asami forty minutes late to his lunch appointment causing him to lose a deal that involved millions of dollars. Next, the weather conspired against him. Asami was working on an important finance document on his computer when the heavy storm outside decided to trip the entire building's power. All the work done for the last two hours had gone down the drain when the computer crashed on him during the power trip.

"What is the use of having backup generators if they cannot switch over immediately?" Asami growled at his building manager.

The poor man humbly turned in his resignation letter and Kirishima had to stop Asami from sparring with his men in the dojo after the crimelord broke the third opponent's arm. He quickly suggested that the crime lord take some time off. Asami heeded his assistant's advice and took the day off. However, he remembered that he couldn't go back to the penthouse because his mate was in heat.

Agitated, Asami dismissed his men and decided to visit his private shooting range. That was where Suoh found his boss. The blond bodyguard looked around. All the targets were riddled with holes and they were barely recognised as papers. Asami had emptied out so many magazine rounds that they lay piled up at a corner. Yet, the man himself didn't look any less bloodthirsty.

"Asami-sama," he greeted.

Asami took pity and allowed the gun in his hand to fall. He turned to look at his friend of many years with conflict in his eyes. "Suoh, what should I do?"

Suoh didn't answer immediately and waited for Asami to elaborate. He had an inkling that the alpha was highly strung because his mate was in heat and he wasn't allowed there.

"I can't help but want to rush over to him. However, I made a promise to give him his time and space. What can I do to calm the beast in me?"

"Asami-sama... it's only natural for an alpha to feel distressed when he isn't able to help his mate. It is only the first day, according to Takaba-sama his heat should only last about a week, no longer than that. I suggest trying to distract yourself from that, it will be over very quickly."

Asami nodded. "I know. However, I can't help but indulge in the illogical fear that Akihito might forget about me after this. The illogical fear of losing him when he isn't by my side drives me crazy. How long have I known him? A few weeks at most? Yet I can't help but want to entrust my life in his hands. He doesn't know how much his every action affects me. Tell me, what can I do to make him completely mine so that nobody can take him away from me, including himself?"

Suoh didn't want to point out how dark those thoughts have become although it was only expected from the man ruling Tokyo's darkness.

"I don't have an answer to that Asami-sama. However, I can assure you that Kirishima and I will do everything we can to protect you and Takaba-sama. We can take care of any external threats and will lay our lives down if we have to. Please do not give up on this happiness. Although it hasn't been long, we can tell that he is the only one who can stand as your equal."

Asami smiled. That's right. His omega was the only one who could stand on the same stage as him. Asami may rule Tokyo and maybe even Japan. However, the only one who he'd listen to was Akihito. Anything that the man wanted, Asami would do his best to provide. Fortunately or unfortunately, the photographer hasn't asked for much. He did ask for things that made it difficult for Asami to give but the alpha knew he couldn't deny his mate the freedom he desired.

"I see. In that case, prepare the car and let Kirishima know that I will be at the office. Tell him to bring me my change of clothes. I do not wish to be anywhere else that my mate isn't. I have some things to legalize before his heat ends."

Suoh smiled. "Yes, sir."

* * *

-Day 2 of Akihito's heat-

The blond was in hell. Asami's clothes and bedsheets no longer retained the man's smell. He'd done everything he could yesterday and could only curse the crime lord for not allowing him to keep that pair of underwear he wanted.

Akihito moaned once more as he felt the slick running down his thighs. He'd barely any time to sleep and eat yesterday with the rage of his heat demanding for his alpha. Before knowing Asami, Akihito had no problem getting by with artificial insemination and toys. However, after knowing the man with those beautiful golden eyes, the omega wanted nothing more than to be taken.

He didn't want to regret his decision to wait for a while more to spend his heats with the alpha. It was the only logical thing to do. After all, Asami was everything that Akihito hated in a person. He was cruel, shameless and a tyrant. He'd found out a few days after living with the man after he recovered how Asami was involved in prostitution rings, gambling dens, sweatshops and firearms trading. Although the crime lord didn't permit drugs and human trafficking in his territory, he did things that Akihito disapproved off. He'd collected evidence of those activities in Asami's home office secretly when he was under house arrest. Although his body was craving the alpha, his mind screamed against it.

"No," thought Akihito. "I won't give in. Not until I find everything there is to find."

With that thought in mind, Akihito succumbed to yet another round of heat.

* * *

-Day 3 of Akihito's heat-

Kirishima was worried. Asami hadn't slept properly and had barely touched his food. The crime lord was working himself to death and even with Kirishima's threats and nagging, he didn't yield. The man was determined to get rid of his shadiest dealings. He'd worked hard the past few days and it has seen miraculous results with devastating side effects.

Eye bags were permanently shadowing the crime lord's eyes. His cheeks were sunken and his complexion was ghastly. Still, the man never stopped working.

Prostitution rings were registered as hostess clubs. Money laundering was now registered as a financial planning and insurance company. Firearms trading were now legally recognised and approved with some string pulling. Asami owned another subsidiary to make the movement of the firearms and owning of warehouses smoother. All his shady businesses were going legal one by one. Kuroda the lawyer worked hard.

"Is that the last one?"

"Yes. After this, we're all clear."

"Good," Asami smiled. He wanted to legalize his businesses for a while now but hadn't the motivation to do it so quickly. Now that he had a mate, it was dangerous to let his enemy gather evidence about his activities. The police may be bought by him but there was no shortage of people in the government or media who wanted to put him down. The sudden decision took Kirishima and Kuroda by surprise but they had no complaints other than how he was overworking.

"Once you finish that, let me see the will again. Also, transfer all these assets to Takaba Akihito's name."

Kuroda took the file that Asami passed and his jaw fell. "Don't you think it is necessary to consult this with him? I know the law states that the alpha is able to make any decision on behalf of their omegas once they sign a bonding certificate. Are you sure you don't want to talk this through with him before he signs the bonding certificate?"

The crime lord chuckled. "There's no need. It's not a big deal after all. The lesser he knows, the better."

Kuroda shook his head. "Imagine his surprise when he finds out he could easily make it to Japan's top 200 richest in Forbes after signing the bonding certificate."

Asami smirked. Now that was something he wanted to see.

* * *

-Day 4 of Akihito's heat-

The omega groaned. His heat had mostly abated but he wasn't feeling good at all. In fact, he was exhausted and sore. He wanted a bath so badly and the sheets were soiled beyond salvage. Not to mention, he was craving sushi badly but had no energy left to move.

Grudgingly, Akihito slipped into the first deep sleep he had in days, uncaring about the mess. In that sleep, he sensed movements outside his room but couldn't bring himself to check it out.

Outside the room was Asami who'd finally settled all his work-related issues. He heard from Ishida about Akihito's condition. The blond had toughed it out and his heat was nearing an end. The house was in a pretty bad condition without anyone allowed in except for Ishida who would deliver food.

The businessman called for the cleaners to clean the house up while his omega continued to hole himself up in his room. Ishida was slightly worried when the crime lord returned before time. However, his worries were eased when he saw how Asami made no move to enter Akihito's room. The alpha did stop outside his mate's room for a bit but made no attempt to enter. Ishida sighed in relief. He didn't know what he was going to do should Asami decide to suddenly attack his omega. Thankfully, it didn't happen and Ishida thanked the gods above for being merciful.

-The day after Akihito's heat-

The blond omega snapped awake instantly. His alpha was back. He just knew it from the scent. It wasn't stale and faded. Akihito was feeling much better than he did yesterday. However, the mess had become annoying and his stomach protested loudly.

Deciding to take a bath and then get food in that order, Akihito hopped off the bed. He grimaced at the sheets and some of Asami's clothes. They were ruined and Akihito cringed. He hoped that Asami wouldn't mind that he'd destroyed some of his branded clothes during his heat. In fact, Akihito decided to get rid of the evidence as soon as he could. The crime lord was filthy rich and losing a few pairs of underwears and shirts shouldn't be of consequence.

Satisfied with his justification, Akihito hit the showers.

In another room, the crime lord sat up with a headache. This always seemed to happen when he slept for a long time after not sleeping for a few days. He was in a foul mood. Today was the day Kirishima insisted he took time off to spend with his omega.

Akihito's heat was finally over and even though it hasn't been a week, it felt like a year to Asami. If he caught his omega today, he wouldn't be letting him go anytime soon. As cheesy as it sounded, Asami was out of Akihito and craved the touch of his mate badly. The alpha in him was wounded by how his mate didn't allow him to comfort him in times of need. Nothing would pacify it and Asami was at a loss of what to do about his wild instincts.

He decided to get up and prepare breakfast for his mate who should still be asleep. As the crime lord walked past the shower outside, he heard the water running and his heart skipped a beat. It was unexpected that Akihito rose early but it was a pleasant surprise.

Feeling the corners of his mouth tug upwards, Asami couldn't help but grin like a fool. Akihito was not getting out of it today. He planned to spoil his omega rotten and act spoiled in return. They were going to spend the entire day in each other's company and Asami will not have it any other way.


	14. Chapter 14

"He what?!"

The man cowered in fear in front of the blond omega. "He had the bonding certificate drafted."

"That bitch!" Sudo scowled. Asami was his! Nobody touched his alpha, not even that so-called 'fated mate'. No, Takaba Akihito had to go. There will be nobody to stand in the way of him and his future lover. Asami was blinded by that stupid photographer. The lab results had to be a lie because there was no way someone as fine as Asami would have a mate like that stinking brat.

Takaba Akihito had no sense of fashion and no charms. He had a foul mouth and hung out with losers. He was dirt poor and could not even understand his own worthlessness so how could he become Asami's mate? That was simply impossible. It was a joke and Sudo was going to rectify the situation. The position of queen belonged to him; Takaba Akihito was a dead bitch yapping.

"He hasn't marked him yet?"

"No, sir. According to those who had been there, they said Asami spent the whole time in Fullerton hotel while Takaba went into heat. Although sources mentioned how they smelled more like each other, I do not think they've slept together yet."

Sudo smirked coldly. "Touching what's mine is unforgivable. Leave. I wish to be alone."

The subordinate bowed and left quickly, not willing to be on the receiving end of Dracaena Club's manager. Sudo appeared to have calmed down a little after the subordinate left. However, the anger in his eyes reflected clearly. He fished out his phone and dialled a number.

After three rings, the call connected.

"Have you decided to accept my offer?"

Sudo's eyes narrowed. He hated this slimy Russian but he hated the photographer more. Asami would understand him as soon as that street rat was out of the picture. It wasn't betrayal, Sudo was doing it for Asami's own good.

"Yes. However, I have some conditions."

"Mmm! It's fine. What would you like in return?"

Sudo's eyes narrowed. "Get rid of the blond beside Asami."

Mikhail chuckled. "Which blond?"

"Takaba Akihito, of course. Which other blond can I be talking about?" Sudo sneered. He was half regretting calling the Russian for help.

Mikhail hummed in fake contemplation just to get on Sudo's nerves. "I don't know. Asami has a few blond bodyguards and one that constantly hangs around him beside that glasses secretary. But I understand. I'll take care of Takaba Akihito but in return, you'll get me the firearms supplier."

"Deal. Once the blond is gone, you will have the contact you want."

"Yay! It's a promise then! I knew you would see it my way. Nice working with you."

Sudo didn't bother to entertain the Russian mob boss any longer now that he got the message across. It was time to get the information for the trade.

* * *

"What?"

"You heard me. Give me the contact for Asami's firearms."

Sakazaki scoffed. "I don't think you understand how business works in Japan. I have the information but it's not for free."

Sudo clicked his tongue. "Name your price."

Sakazaki gave him a leer and a wolfish grin that made Sudo feel uncomfortable. He felt grossed out when Sakazaki stubbed his cigarette out and leaned into Sudo's personal space. The man even took a deep sniff and the blond shuddered in disgust. If there was something everyone knew, it was how much of a sleazebag Sakazaki was. The informant wasn't against accepting sex as a form of payment. In fact, he was known to do that.

"My, aren't you a beautiful omega. Do you have any partners?"

"The only partner I will have is Asami-sama."

Sighing in mock disappointment, Sakazaki shrugged. "It's too bad then. I don't think you have anything else of value to offer me."

Sudo's jaws clenched in anger and defeat. The informant was already walking away while the club manager fought his inner battles. As Sakazaki reached for the door, Sudo made his decision.

"Wait! We can discuss. However, the only man that I will accept inside of me will be Asami-sama."

Sakazaki took his sweet time to consider the counter offer. It wasn't what he wanted but it was better than nothing. The firearms supplier contact wasn't that difficult to get and Sakazaki would be damned if he let such a fine omega slip through his grasp. Hell, just thinking about fucking that pretty mouth was turning him on already.

"Deal. How would you like to do this? We can do it right here, right now or you can pick a date and venue."

Sudo grit his teeth, cheeks aflame with shame. Shaking those thoughts away, Sudo steeled his resolve. He was doing this all for Asami, it didn't matter what this creep wanted. However, Sudo refused to be treated like a common whore. He still had his pride after all.

"I'll contact you again. If you scratch my back, you won't see tomorrow come."

With that, he left. Sakazaki grinned. The blond omega was feisty and he'll be lying if he said it wasn't hot.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not going to do that. I can't wait for our date night, Sudo-chan..." he smirked and unzipped his pants before taking care of the problem.

* * *

Back in the penthouse, Asami and Akihito were unaware of the troubles brewing. Asami was in heaven while Akihito was in hell.

"Let go of me, you old man!"

Asami smirked. His kitten's temper was back and he found himself missing it. "Don't be adorable, Akihito. I might just be tempted to tease you more."

Akihito blushed under the heated gaze. He didn't know what to do with the man who encircled his waist with strong arms. It was embarrassing to be sitting on a mob boss' lap in the living room watching a cheesy romcom film. The guards were just outside and Akihito was very self-aware. Asami just didn't care, he was too happy to have the omega back in his arms both literally and figuratively.

As the omega struggled in his lap and complained about it before finally settling down, Asami mulled over the timing. He wanted to ask Akihito to be his mate officially. Everything was ready but the crime lord was uncharacteristically nervous about asking such a simple question. It wasn't a particularly hard one to ask, only five words but they were stuck in his throat every time Asami tried to bring it out. This was simply not him but Asami couldn't do anything about the hornets in his stomach.

In his lap, Akihito snorted with laughter. The crime lord couldn't find it in him to enjoy the movie. Instead, his line of sight fell onto the omega nestling in his lap. It was overwhelming. Everything from Akihito's eyes to his smile and breath affected Asami on a molecular level. Never in his life had Asami been this affected. Even when his father was shot to death in front of him, the alpha never let it affect him as much.

"Oh my god! Did you see that? He's such an idiot! Even Kou would've seen it coming a mile away... what a dunce," Akihito laughed and Asami smiled in return.

When the photographer didn't hear a reply, he turned and saw the crime lord staring at him intensely. Feeling self-conscious all of a sudden with butterflies in his stomach, Akihito swallowed. However, he couldn't break away from that gaze that trapped him. Summoning all his courage, Akihito frowned.

"W-what is it?" Akihito asked but the voice came out with a stutter and a squeak. The photographer wanted to smack himself in the head for sounding so nervous. Surely the crime lord would poke fun of him for being so jittery. This wasn't like him at all! Stupid arrogant alpha! Yes, it must be the pheromones. Akihito nodded mentally, convinced that it wasn't his fault for feeling so affected.

"Akihito," the low voice startled the omega and sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. The way Asami whispered his name made Akihito soft. His breathing quickened slightly, entranced by the beautiful man.

At that moment, all the doubts and insecurity Asmai had previously faded away. Just by looking into his omega's blue eyes, Asami found his answer. Even if Akihito fed him poison, Asami knew he would willingly consume it. He was that far gone and there was no turning back. Even if Akihito didn't return his feelings, Asami would never stop loving him. This wasn't about pride, it was pure unadulterated love that he felt for the young man. He just knew that the blond was good for him and Asami wanted to do everything he can to provide for his omega.

"Will you be my mate?"

The question came so suddenly and Akihito froze. He wasn't sure if he heard it correctly the first time but the seriousness in Asami's eyes told him that the alpha wasn't joking. It was flattering to see how much Asami trusted him to show the whirlpool of feelings reflected in those usually cold eyes. Akihito knew by instinct that this man was his alpha. The man had also previously proven to him that he was a good mate. However, Akihito was afraid. Everything was progressing too quickly.

"I-I don't know, Asami."

The hurt in those golden eyes came so quickly and Akihito panicked. "It isn't a no! Don't look like this, Ryuichi. It's not a no... I'm just not ready for it. There is still so much about each other that we do not know about. Takato's parents will also kill me if I didn't introduce you to them before we hold the ceremony. I haven't told Kou about us either so I can't simply agree to it now. I will eventually but not yet..."

Asami took some time to process that words and the hurt faded away, replaced by hope. He tightened the hold around Akihito. "Kitten, are you sure? If you say this, I'm not going to let you go."

Akihito blushed hotly and lowered his gaze. "I don't hate you. Don't make me say it so clearly, bastard... Besides, we're fated mates. Why would I say no?"

Asami's heart soared. His kitten was feeling shy and it was so endearing. The movie was long forgotten and Asami smiled widely. If this wasn't a confession, he didn't know what was. He never thought Akihito would be honest about his feelings. He knew the photographer would never utter the words 'I love you' so he never harboured any hopes. However, saying something as cute as 'I don't hate you' was something better than what Asami had in mind.

Without hesitation, the crime lord started peppering kisses on Akihito's neck all the way up to his ear before breathing three words that could change their relationship forever.

"Love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"Yes... so Friday night?"

"Sounds good. I'll check with Takato and let you know. Also, congratulations Aki! You don't know how worried we were about you when you didn't pick up any of your calls."

Akihito laughed. "Yeah... sorry about that Kou. Let me know what Takato says ok?"

After a short banter, the call ended. Akihito let out a sigh. He didn't know how his friends would react to meeting the Asami Ryuichi. He only hoped that they didn't do anything silly to tempt his lover to pull the trigger on them. Kou could be quite the blabbermouth with no brain-to-mouth filter when he was tipsy. Akihito didn't want to see his lover murder his best friend but he couldn't deny Asami the pleasure of meeting his friends now that he's proposed.

Blushing at the memory, Akihito curled up on bed and buried his head beneath the pillow. Why did he have to remember it now of all times!

"Takaba-sama," Ishida knocked on the door. "You have a shoot in two hours. The ride is ready at any time now."

That was another reason to make the omega groan. His alpha was being overly nosy. After his editor called to inform Akihito about a new job, Asami had drilled details from the blond who answered begrudgingly. After that, Asami took matters into his own hands to arrange transportation and guards for the photographer. It wasn't a stakeout, just a regular job at a gala with snobbish celebrities but the businessman was having none of it.

In the end, they compromised. Akihito would be going in a black sedan with only one driver and Ishida who will disguise as his assistant. Asami wasn't too happy about it but relented. Akihito won't put it past the crime lord to secretly put a few more guards to follow them stealthily. They haven't spent much time together but Akihito knew about Asami's possessive streak well enough. It was partly the alpha instinct and partly just part of the asshole's character to be so paranoid. Akihito had tried many ways to have the man loosen up a little more but failed.

Well, to be precise, there was one method that Akihito knew would work but he hadn't been ready to try it yet. He might be looking forward to it in their future but for now, Akihito was content with heated kisses and the occasional blowjobs.

Time was running out and Akihito grabbed his camera bag, checking off the mental list for everything he needed. Satisfied, he opened the door and greeted Ishida who was already waiting for him. The guard looked good in civilian clothes and Akihito thanked his dead parents that Asami's guards had at least more common sense than him. Sometimes Akihito wondered how disassociated from the normal life Asami was.

No, it wasn't Akihito's imagination. That one time they went out on a date, Asami wanted to buy Akihito a ramen shop simply because Akihito loved the ramen there. The blond had to stop his alpha from threatening the old couple who owned the establishment and explain the concept of dates to Asami in the limousine. Asami wasn't pleased but agreed to pay for the meal and leave it, only to find that he didn't have enough cash. Akihito had a good laugh and paid for both of them before Asami dragged him to a high-end shopping mall to buy them matching engagement earrings because Akihito insisted that he didn't want rings that would get in the way of his job.

While Akihito was perfectly fine with the piercing gun, Asami insisted on taking them to a doctor to get the piercings done correctly. The photographer rolled his eyes at that but allowed his alpha to drag them to Dr Mashiro's hospital anyway.

"Takaba-sama, we have arrived."

Ishida was reaching for the camera bag when Akihito stopped him. "I can handle this. Just go pick a spot for us. We're still early so there should be a good spot to catch the best angles."

Unable to refute, Ishida bowed and left. The gala was held at a fancy hotel and there were may paparazzi camping near the red carpet, waiting to get a shot of the celebrities attending. What Akihito didn't know was how Asami was going to be attending the gala as well as a sponsor.

When a familiar looking limousine pulled up, Akihito readied his camera and nearly dropped it when a familiar handsome face reflected in his viewfinder. He looked up to see Asami smirking in his direction, ignoring the flashing lights. The blond was so entranced by his dazzling husband-to-be that he almost missed his shot.

An hour later after all the celebrities have entered the hotel, the paparazzi dispersed. Akihito went back to the black sedan with a blank look on his face. Asami had been wearing his earring and the thought of it made Akihito go beetroot.

"Sir, where would you like to go next?" Ishida asked. Akihito thought for a while. He had to edit the photos he took to submit to his editor but it wouldn't take too long. Instead, Akihito wanted to surprise Asami and what better time to do so when he was occupied with the gala event?

"Kabukicho."

Ishida did a double take. "Sir?"

Akihito was embarrassed but insisted on going to Tokyo's most famous red light district anyways. Ishida was at a loss but had to agree anyway. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Ishida quickly texted Kirishima and Suoh about Akihito's next destination. None of the guards could understand what was going through the blond's mind.

Kirishima and Suoh didn't know if they should let their boss know about his lover's destination or wait till the gala was over. Eventually, they decided to withhold the information for now and tighten the security around the oblivious blond.

The two assistants shared a look. If Asami ever found out that Akihito was going to one of the most dangerous places in Tokyo, he wouldn't hesitate to use force to stop the blond. However, according to Ishida, Akihito seem to want to prepare something for Asami as a surprise so they couldn't stop him.

"Just don't let anything happen to Takaba-sama..." Suoh prayed. Kirishima didn't say anything but he shared the same sentiments.

* * *

-In Kabukicho-

Akihito grinned as he walked around the streets. He'd been to the place with Kou and Takato a few times to check out the famous hostess clubs. However, this would be the first time Akihito was visiting the area for something else. Sure, there were other adult stores located in less shady places. However, Akihito wanted only the kinkiest goods and Kabukicho was the best place for that.

Siling to himself and skipping on the pavement occasionally, Takaba Akihito was in high spirits. Unaware of his bodyguards' plight and mental struggle, he ran fro alley to alley in order to get to where he wanted to be.

After ten minutes of dodging cars and avoiding trouble, one Takaba Akihito made it safely to the most notorious adult store in Tokyo. Once Akihito stood outside of it, he hesitated for two seconds before entering it confidently.

Those two seconds were enough for a certain blond club manager to catch sight of him. Sudo tensed in the car parked on the opposite street. Beside him, a certain informant raised an eyebrow. He'd seen the blond kid who seemed extremely out of place hop into the kinkiest adult store in Tokyo but didn't quite understand his date's reaction.

"What's wrong?"

Sudo's eye narrowed in hate but he didn't explain. Sakazaki didn't need to know. Takaba Akihito was his target and he will personally see that the blond dies in the most horrible way possible after he saved Asami from that minx's grasp.

"Nothing. Let's get over it quickly."

The greasy man only smiled and offered his hand to the club manager once he got out of the car. Sudo brushed it aside and glared at the grinning informant. This was simply another business transaction, nothing more. He wasn't going to play boyfriend to someone who was only after his body.

Sakazaki didn't seem to mind and followed after Sudo into a love hotel. He knew he was going to take his time enjoying himself tonight.

* * *

When Akihito came creeping back to the penthouse, he sensed that something was off. The hair on his arms stood and the photographer's danger senses were firing off rapidly. He looked around to see the lights on. Asami must be home then. Why did his alpha emit such a strong pheromone of anger? It was almost suffocating!

"A-asami?"

The crime lord didn't answer. Akihito swallowed and placed his shoes neatly by the doorway. He crept in slowly and saw the older man on the veranda adding another cigarette to the mountain on the ashtray. The smell of smoke was very strong and the omega winced. Asami was downright pissed about something alright.

"Asami?"

"Takaba Akihito," the man said his name in a fashion that sent shivers up the photographer's spine. He felt like a little boy once more who'd been caught being mischievous. Takato's mom usually called his full name whenever she was angry. Akihito was briefly reminded about the time Takato's mom found out that he'd been taking on a part-time job to buy food instead of using the pocket money they gave him. He'd never seen her that angry and disappointed before and it scared him so badly that he swore never to anger her ever again.

Akihito wanted to run but that golden gaze wouldn't allow him. As Asami approached, Akihito felt as if his executioner was drawing closer.

"L-look, whatever it is we can talk it out..."

Asami didn't compromise. He trapped Akihito between a wall and his hard body. "I heard that you visited a red-light district from my guards. Care to explain?"

Akihito felt his heart trying to break his ribcage. The embarrassment he felt was enough to kill him. Unable to meet those golden eyes any longer, Akihito looked away and tried to hide the bag of goodies behind him. Unfortunately, Asami caught sight of it and snatched it from Akihito before the blond could comprehend what just happened.

"Oho? I didn't think that you had such hobbies. What a naughty kitten. You should be punished, don't you think?"

That smirk and burning stare was bad news. Akihito paled. He meant it as a surprise to please his alpha for trying so hard but somehow, he was regretting his decision now.

With no room to escape, Akihito closed his eyes as his alpha approached. The blond whimpered when Asami leaned in close enough so that he could smell the tobacco on him.

Instead of getting manhandled like he thought he would, Akihito found himself being kissed to an inch of his life. He swore that Asami was trying to suck his soul out of his mouth with that forbidden kissing technique. The omega knew for sure that he lost his brains somewhere while fighting to get some air into his lungs. Asami was like a possessed beast who wouldn't stop.

"A-asami! Not now... I have photos to submit by midnight!"

The crime lord paused and looked straight into Akihito's blue eyes. "Midnight? Do you mean it's alright to continue after midnight?"

Akihito flushed scarlet. Timidly, he nodded. He wanted to try going all the way tonight. A part of him was excited to finally become proper mates. He wanted Asami to mark him so much but another part of Akihito was still afraid. What if he couldn't live up to being a good mate? He was nothing but trouble and after bonding, their lives will be shared as one. What if someone used him to get to Asami? Akihito didn't want to become that sort of burden to the alpha who had been nothing but kind to him.

"Akihito?"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. His smile did nothing to fool the alpha who'd seen those insecurities from his eyes. Asami didn't say much and allowed Akihito to make a random excuse to escape his hold.

The crime lord sighed tiredly and looked up into the starless night sky of Tokyo. "What am I doing?" he asked aloud to nobody in particular.


	16. Chapter 16

The night view of Tokyo from a top floor bar was breathtaking. A certain Russian mob boss was enjoying the sight while sipping vintage wine. He was decked in a classy white suit and smiled when he heard his date approach.

Sudo Shuu was the club manager of Dracaena and also an underling of Asami's. He didn't expect for a person of such a status to come biting at his bait so soon. In fact, Mikhail had his reservations about collaborating with such a man. However, Sakazaki has yet to fail him so Mikhail had no reason to refuse this man.

At first glance, Sudo Shuu was like any other gold-digging omega. However, the flash of insanity reflected in those eyes told Mikhail otherwise. This man was dangerous and the Russian could only feel grateful that he didn't have such a pest to deal with. He hated delusional omegas and was glad that it wasn't his problem to deal with.

"Sudo Shuu, nice to finally meet you."

The club manager frowned. He'd heard about how the Russian mobster was willing to pay a high price for anyone willing to disclose Asami's firearms trade route. It wasn't very difficult to obtain that information and Sudo was livid when Sakazaki told him the information. Sudo was a fool and felt as if the slimy informant had gotten both the bird and the cream. The club manager hated himself for selling his body so easily but got over it quickly. He had an irritating photographer to bury. The guilt can wait.

"Let's cut to the chase, Mikhail. I have what you want."

Shrugging at Sudo's clipped tone, Mikhail continued to admire the night scene and took another sip of his wine. "Let's hear about your side of the bargain then."

Sudo straightened his back. "Takaba Akihito. I want you to get rid of him. Permanently."

Mikhail raised a brow. According to Yuri, Takaba Akihito was the name of that cute photographer who appeared to be Asami's latest mistress.

"What has the poor boy done to you to render such wrath?"

Sudo scowled uglily at that. "That bitch stole Asami-sama from me, seducing him with his filthy pheromones. I want him dead! They haven't mated yet so you better hurry before they do."

Mikhail paused. Asami wasn't one to be serious about anyone for more than a night. The photographer intrigued him. However when Sudo mentioned how they weren't mated yet, another thought ran through Mikhail's head.

"What if they have?"

Sudo paused and smirked. Mikhail felt uneasy as the club manager pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a syringe. "Then inject him with this. Once his second gender is destroyed, kill him. I don't want him anywhere near Asami-sama ever again."

Mikhail felt cold. Sure, he'd sold mates and drugs that could severely harm an omega's reproductivity. However, he'd never destroyed anyone's second gender before. The fact that Sudo had created such a drug was terrifying. With this, what would happen to humanity?

"I'm curious now. Are they mates for real?"

Sudo hesitated to answer. However when he did, Mikhail felt the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"They are fated mates. At least according to my sources. That bloody bitch went into heat when Asami-sama captured him. He hasn't left Asami-sama alone ever since their encounter."

Fated mates! Holy hell, the club manager in front of him was definitely crazy. Mikhail wasn't a saint but he would never do anything to harm fated mates. They were like living symbols of 'true love' that even Mikhail worshipped. To separate them was one thing. To kill one was akin to killing both. It would be a great opportunity for Mikhail if he wanted to get rid of Asami permanently. However, to destroy a fated mate's second gender and kill him, what would happen to Asami if he found out? Tokyo... no, Japan would burn and Mikhail would probably not make it out alive.

He wanted very much to decline the crazy omega's trade but one look in those insane eyes told Mikhail that it wasn't wise.

"You have yourself a deal. However, you will not interfere with how I work. I will deal with Takaba Akihito after we reconfirm that your information source is accurate."

Sudo smirked and handed over an envelopment containing the documents about Asami's now legalised firearms trade business. Mikhail raised a brow. He didn't think Asami would try to legalize this business so quickly with the suspicions flying around him about his underground dealings. The fact that Asami did so could only mean one thing. He was doing it for Takaba Akihito.

Sudo watched the Russian crime lord expressionlessly. On the inside, he was anxious. Anxious for Takaba Akihito to be out of the picture.

"My men will verify the authenticity of this information as soon as possible. Could you also provide more information about this Takaba Akihito as well as that drug? It's not something I've come across even in my business."

Sudo looked proud. "You will have a file about Takaba Akihito by this week. As for this drug, I'm proud to claim that it is one of a kind. It's still a prototype but it works well. I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to disclose my sources for it so you'll have to understand."

Mikhail didn't seem to mind. Instead, he smiled charmingly. "It's all good. It's a pleasure doing business with you, Yuri, please send him back."

As Sudo was ushered out, Mikhail turned to his wine with a distinct frown. Sudo Shuu was a dangerous person and the drug was worrying. Perhaps he should have someone tail the club manager.

* * *

It was eleven fifty. Akihito finally sent the edited photos to his editor and sighed. He decided to take a quick shower to calm his nerves before his talk with Asami.

Asami was waiting in the master bedroom. He'd gone through his kitten's purchase at the adult store and was pleasantly surprised at some of the choices. He did have a secret room but hadn't told Akihito about his hobbies. He didn't think Akihito would share similar interests and it was something that made his inner alpha purr in contentment.

Akihito's hair was damp when he entered the room. Asami couldn't take his eyes away from his omega. Although he was ready for some action, he felt that it was inappropriate to act on his feelings with Akihito looking both serious and nervous.

Asami waited for Akihito to collect himself without speaking but those golden eyes never once left the omega. Akihito felt naked under that scrutinising gaze. He wanted to bolt for the door but knew it had to be done. They've both waited long for this day after all.

"R-ryuichi..." Akihito started, feeling slightly weird at how Asami's name felt on his tongue. "About the question before, I have my answer."

Question? It was Asami's turn to feel puzzled. However, when Akihito removed his shirt and pushed his hair aside to reveal his unmarked neck, Asami understood at once.

"Akihito, is that a yes?"

The omega nodded shyly. Marking was the final step to bonding. Mates can only sign the bonding certificate only after a witness has attested to seeing the bonding mark on the omega. Usually, it would be in some place obvious like the nape or the shoulder. There wasn't a specific place that a bonding mark should be. It depended on the alpha's instinct.

Asami's inner alpha was growling at the tempting sight. However, h held onto it with an iron control. "Akihito. How far are we taking this?"

The omega swallowed and a pretty blush coloured his cheeks. "I want to be complete mates with you."

Asami couldn't contain his excitement. "Marking and mating? Will you be alright? I have a knot after all."

Akihito's face was aflame by now. It wasn't bedroom talk but it made him extremely embarrassed all the same. Hence he nodded instead of giving Asami a verbal answer. That action was simply too adorable and Asami growled before pouncing on his omega. The toys that his lover wanted to use could wait for another time. Tonight, it would be simply the two of them.

-Warning: Smut ahead-

The towel around Akihito's waist was ripped and thrown aside. Asami undid the sash of his bathrobe and let the useless fabric fall onto the floor while he busied himself with devouring Akihito's tongue.

They shared wet and sloppy kisses while the alpha manoeuvred both of them to the bed. Akihito was nervous. It was his first time after all and he wasn't sure what he should be doing. Thankfully, Asami kept him occupied. The alpha wasn't going to allow Akihito to shy away. It was painfully clear that this was his omega's first time with how the blond reacted to his touch. It made the alpha in him swell with happiness at knowing that Akihito was his and only his. Asami was careful and slowed down so that he wouldn't scare his omega.

Akihito's beautiful blue eyes were glazed over as he lost himself to the instincts, shaking his hips and clinging onto Asami's broad shoulder. The room was flooded with pheromones and a growl tore itself from Asami's throat when slick ran down Akihito's thighs. Asami felt himself harden instantly at the sight and groaned inaudibly. He wanted to take it slow but damn, his mate was making it difficult.

"Akihito, hold your legs open like this," he commanded and Akihito flushed. Nevertheless, he did as told but felt completely vulnerable in front of the devastatingly handsome alpha that would soon be his.

Legs spread wide apart, Asami had a full view of Akihito's untouched place. Akihito didn't know what to anticipate and nearly screamed when Asami leaned in to probe at his hole with his tongue. Half horrified and half aroused, Akihito didn't know if he wanted the alpha to stop or go deeper. In the end, he opted for moaning.

That moan made all thoughts of a slow love-making session leave Asami. He shoved his tongue as deep as he could and lapped at the slick that continued to run down Akihito's thighs. Asami quickly added fingers into the mix and turned his attention to the rock hard member instead. Akihito's reaction was delectable as Asami sucked hard. It wasn't difficult to accommodate all of Akihito in his mouth but the alpha would never tell his mate that.

Akihito didn't know if he was in heaven or hell. The mouth that surrounded his weeping member and the fingers twisting inside of him was completely foreign to him. Akihito wasn't a stranger to fingering or blowjobs but he'd never felt the fever that came with these actions. His body was burning up and he thrashed. The pleasure was withheld by something else that was even stronger. He wanted, no, craved something else.

"Asami, no... please... give it to me... please..."

Listening to his cute blond beg, Asami decided to screw the consequences in quite the literal manner. "Sorry Akihito, I can't hold back anymore."

The photographer didn't have time to understand what the alpha was saying before he felt something hot and throbbing spread him wide and invaded his insides. The strange intrusion robbed all the breath from him. Akihito choked and cried at the feeling of being so full. Asami was there holding him in his arms as he shifted them into a sitting position, kissing tears away and muttering calming words with his baritone voice.

Akihito rediscovered air after a while but Asami's control was running low. The moment Akihito was able to breathe normally, Asami snapped his pelvis upwards, causing the omega to bounce slightly in his lap and crying out loud as a jolt of pleasure ran its course through his veins.

Asami grinned at his omega's shocked expression. He knew he found what he was seeking and picked up the pace. Lifting Akihito in his arms as if the photographer weighed nothing, Asami brought Akihito up only to drop him in his lap literally. Akihito couldn't hold back his voice in and the sounds of their passionate coupling echoed in the master bedroom.

Deciding to take some initiative, Akihito pushed Asami down and rode his alpha. Asami wasn't expecting Akihito to recover so quickly but didn't protest when his omega decided to do the honours himself. It was so like Akihito to constantly challenge him. Asami loved it when Akihito was being demanding and allowed Akihito to do as he pleased.

Haah... Asmai.. can't anymore! Cumming!"

Asami didn't stop his mate from taking his pleasure first. The night was still young and it was a beautiful sight. Asami didn't think he would ever get enough of seeing Akihito come undone. Akihito slumped forward and Asami took that opportunity to shift their positions a little. His inner alpha was impatient and so was Asami.

Akihito was still out of it when he felt Asami pick up the pace. Overly sensitive from his first orgasm, Akihito couldn't muster enough strength to protest. He moaned into the pillow with his hips up in the air supported by Asami's strong grip. Again and again, the alpha thrust home, making Akihito surrender under the overwhelming euphoria.

Akihito felt as if he as going to faint from feeling too good. However, that feeling soon disappeared when Asami rammed in with a particularly hard thrust before stilling completely. Akihito didn't understand what was going on but he felt teeth against his left shoulder. One moment he was moaning in pleasure, the next he was crying out in pain.

Asami sank his teeth deep into Akihito's left shoulder. His alpha was unforgiving and the mark was deeper than Asami wanted it to be. It only showed how possessive and aggressive his inner alpha was and Akihito felt apologetic to his omega who'd gone limp from the pain. On the other hand, Asami's erection never withered. He felt the knot forming as he released his seeds in Akihito.

After Asami released Akihito's shoulder, he cradled the blond in his arms and kissed away the tears. "You did well, Akihito. You did well..."

The omega sobbed as his lover spilt his seed inside of him. His omegan instincts rejoiced at carrying the seeds of his mate as well as the possessiveness of his alpha. Akihito simply melted into the crime lord's arms when Asami kissed away those tears and whispered words of adoration and apology.

Swept away in the moment, Akihito turned and kissed Asami on the lips sweetly before giving the alpha a blinding smile.

"I'm your, Ryuichi."

Asami froze. The angelic expression of his mate made his heartache. For the very first time in his life, Asami was thankful for being alive. He kissed his mate back.

"Thank you... Thank you, Akihito. I love you."

Akihito chuckled as he came down from his high, feeling exhausted all of a sudden and yawned. Asami took notice of it and chuckled.

"Sleep, Akihito. I'll take care of everything else."

Unable to fight against the tiredness and the deep lull of his lover's voice, Akihito allowed his eyes to flutter shut and drifted off to lalaland.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I apologise for all the typo errors. However, I'm too lazy to edit the published chapters so I seek your forgiveness. The series will end in about 6-7 more chapters. Please let me know if you want to have an extra lemon scene after the ending as a bonus to this series or a separate lemon one shot as a bonus. Thanks for the support!**

 **Side note, I have a discord server ( /UrtDMXn) you can join. Simply ask for the right roles for updates about my writing activities. If you have the spare cash and wish to support my efforts, I have a P*treon account (Destiny Aitsuji) that you can check out.**

 **With that, thank you for all the support! I'm working hard on the web novels so do check them out!**

* * *

Asami took off early today. Kou and Takato had agreed to meet Akihito and his mysterious fated mate at a lodging of Asami's choice. The duo was nervous and excited when Asami sent someone to pick up his friends and bring them to a classy Ryokan. They were led to a VVIP private room and served appetisers while they waited for Akihito to arrive with his mysterious and surprisingly rich mate.

"Why are you so surprised?" Takato asked Kou who was still slightly disoriented at what just occurred. First, they were ushered into a freaking limousine and then led to a VVIP room in the most reputable and impossible to reserve Ryokan. Reservations were always scheduled a year in advance and even then, it wasn't set in stone. How did Akihito's mate manage all these?

"B-but Takato... it's a freaking limousine! What kind of fate has enabled our Akihito who loved sleeping in the streets and wearing tatty jeans to meet this filthy rich alpha?"

Takato had a few answers in mind but he wasn't about to tell his dim-witted best friend anything. Kou hadn't been the sharpest pencil even back during their school days. The man was over honest and didn't have a brain to mouth filter. It was always Takato who had to apologise for both his friends.

Akihito was running late but neither of them was concerned. Akihito was probably in some sort of trouble again. The last time they decided to meet up for a drink at Kou's place, Akihito was nearly two hours late. His excuse? He'd been chased by yakuza and had to fly across a few rooftops before he could lose them. Then, to make matters worse, Akihito lost his wallet and had to walk over.

It didn't take very long for Akihito to appear with his mate. Kou took a while to match the face to a name but Takato recognised Akihito's filthy rich mate almost immediately. Akihito was nervous. He didn't know how his best friends would react to finding out that he was fated to be the mate of Japan's most dangerous man.

"Asami Ryuichi?!" Kou spluttered and choked on the tea he'd been drinking. Takato smacked Kou's back hard, trying to help his friend to breathe. Akihito facepalmed and turned his head to the other side. Asami didn't seem to mind Kou's outburst. In fact, the bastard seemed amused.

After Kou could breathe again, Takato bowed slightly towards Asami and calmly introduced them to the crime lord.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Akihito's friends. I'm assuming he hasn't spoken much about me fro your reactions."

Kou deadpanned. "No shit Sherlock. Aki, why didn't you tell us? I'm so hurt that you didn't honour the bros before hoes code!"

Asami raised a brow in amusement while Akihito groaned. Takato elbowed his loud-mouthed friend before apologising. Kou was walking the very thin line between life and death by insinuating that Asami was Akihito's 'hoe' and Takato hoped that the dangerous looking alpha would secretly plot murder after that insensitive comment.

"Kitten, you have very interesting friends..."

Akihito hissed at the pet name. "Shut up old man! You just have boring friends."

Takato watched Akihito's interaction with interest. Back when the blond was living with them, Akihito had always been very polite and tried his best to not cause trouble. He always had that wall put up between himself and the Takatos no matter how hard they tried to remind Akihito that they were a family.

He smiled as Akihito hissed at the smirking alpha. Food arrived quickly and both Kou and Akihito were too busy moaning at the expertly prepared sushi to make any form of conversation. Asami didn't seem to mind. On the contrary, he was highly entertained watching how Akihito reacted to all the food. Somewhere along the way, Akihito and Kou turned it into a competition of who could snatch the last piece of sushi off each plate first. Takato shook his head at his two friends' childish behaviour and opted for enjoying his bottle of sake.

Asami was let his lover do as he pleased. So far, Akihito was winning with a record of nineteen plates to sixteen. Kou appeared to be slightly green, nearing his limits but Akihito continued to inhale his food with gusto, making Asami wonder where his kitten put all those extra plates of sushi away. Akihito wasn't skinny but he didn't seem like someone who could stomach nineteen plates of sushi, two bowls of rice, one grilled mackerel and four sticks of dango.

Takato frowned when Kou who had lost decided to hold a drinking competition. He knew that both of them were light-weights and it would only bring trouble if they started drinking.

"I think you've both had enough fun," he tried to reason but being stubborn, Kou brought the sake out.

Within five minutes, both men were knocked unconscious. Kou was sprawled on his back and snoring while Akihito slumped on the table, drooling. Takato groaned at the aftermath of the drinking competition. He knew that it would happen.

Asami didn't seem all that surprised. He simply draped his suit jacket over Akihito and Takato threw his sweater over Kou who snored away.

There was a stifling silence while Takato continued to drink with Asami who had lit a cigarette. It was obvious that the golden-eyed man had questions but Takato wasn't sure if he wanted to answer them. From what he saw, Asami wasn't treating Akihito poorly. He genuinely cared for Akihito and Takato knew that the alpha would be good for the reckless omega.

"So," Asami began and Takato stiffened a little. The man was dangerous without a doubt and Takato wasn't a fool. There would be no smoke without fire. Asami was definitely involved with the underground somehow but he decided to keep that to himself.

"Could you tell me more about Akihito? I heard that you were more like brothers than friends. How did he escape the omega organisations?"

Takato chuckled fondly at that question. Those were some good old memories and seeing how Asami was genuinely curious about Akihito's past, Takato decided to indulge the businessman for a bit.

"I'm sure you've done some basic background checks on Aki here. He doesn't have the best records... my parents had to bail him out of prison a few times. I don't know how Aki did it but I know he has a fake identity card. Also, don't underestimate this blond. He can be pretty smart at times. If you give him an electronic gadget that can connect to the internet, Aki transforms into a demi-god."

Asami raised a brow. He knew that his omega was hiding certain things from him. For example, Akihito would go silent whenever Asami probed about his past and how he got into criminal photography. Akihito didn't disclose his sources for the fake identity cards or passports. Asami had Kirishima look into all possible sources but found none. The heat drug source wasn't involved in Akihito's other information network which made Asami wonder how his extensive criminal network couldn't trace anything.

Now that Takato has given him a hint, Asami needed to uncover what other secrets his mate was hiding. Hacking and online criminal activities were far out of Asami's reach but with the money and fame he had, it wouldn't be difficult to engage a professional.

"Is there anything else that I should know about him?"

Takato took a sip from his cup and thought for a while. "It shouldn't be anything that would surprise you but I'm still going to give a few words of caution. Aki is very capable at playing the hide and seek game. If he doesn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. Don't cage him and clip his wings but don't let him fly too high or far. He's got a nose for trouble and a very curious nature, the worst combination one could possibly ask for. Never lie to him because he's very good at digging for information. Watch for signs. Aki is surprisingly easy to read. Don't ever let him deal with his demons alone, he's diagnosed with chronic depression and could relapse at any moment. You won't find this anywhere but Aki has tried several times to take his life."

Asami was surprised. His kitten was a very strong person. What could possibly make him succumb to depression?

As if sensing the question, Takato grimaced. "The death of the Takabas is more than an accident. He's been trying for years but whoever did it has covered the trial very well. Aki could only grasp at straws. Even after moving in with us, he wouldn't tell us anything."

The alpha nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you will confide in me, I swear that I will care for Akihito. No harm shall befall on him as long as I am still alive."

Takato nodded. "Don't forget to watch your own back. I see that mark on his shoulder. If anything happens to you, Akihito will not live through it either."

The golden-eyed alpha chuckled. It couldn't be truer. Both of them were walking on thin ice that could break at any time. Given Akihito's personality and Asami's lifestyle, it would be a miracle if they could live till old age.

"Don't," Takato told Asami. "If Aki hasn't given up, you shouldn't concede so easily. As much as Aki is a troublemaker, he has the luck of a devil. A cat always lands on its feet, Aki has never once failed to escape the worst situations in the most ridiculous manner. You should have more faith in your fated mate. If you are darkness, he will be your light. Just... be there for him when he falls."

Asami bowed and Takato sighed. He had mixed feelings about this. While Akihito and Asami were a perfect match, it only increased the danger to both men. Without further ado, Asami carried Akihito and excused himself. The drunk blond snuggled into those strong arms and Takato chuckled at how accurate Asami's pet name for his adopted brother was. At the same time, he sighed at Kou who was snoring without a care.

"Kirishima, arrange a ride to send them back. Thank you, Takato-san. Aki and I will visit your family when we are ready to announce the wedding date."

Takato grinned. "Aki has a sweet tooth. It's easy to surprise him if you keep him occupied."

"Noted," Asami smirked and left. He'd learnt much about his beautiful omega tonight and was glad that neither of Akihito's friends was against their relationship. He'd hate to have to stage their deaths after all.

* * *

After meeting Akihito's friends, Asami did some secret digging into Akihito's past. So far, Kirishima and the hired pro-hacker wasn't able to obtain anything useful. Akihito continued to show no signs of getting back into the business. Instead, Ishida reported that Akihito was seeking out shady deals again.

That was a huge headache for Asami who couldn't convince his lover to stay home. Sudo has been acting weirdly lately and according to his spies, the blond met up with both Sakazaki and Mikhail. Asami was on high alert when he caught wind of Mikhail's arrival in Japan a few days back. He didn't think that Mikhail was targeting his territory but since the Russian hasn't made his move, Asami couldn't chase him away.

Sudo, on the other hand, was an annoyance. If it weren't for his capabilities, Asami would have gotten rid of the pest. Dracaena's profits were good and nobody had any concrete evidence that Sudo was betraying Asami yet. Kirishima had been keeping tabs on all activities that could prove suspicious but found nothing. Even the investigators Suoh hired to tail Sudo reported in empty-handed.

"Kitten, must you really go?"

Akihito rolled his eyes. Ever since their meeting with Kou and Takato, Asami has gotten five times clingier. He'd increased the number of guards secretly following them, increased the number of surveillance in their building and demanded that he attended Suoh's private self-defence training lessons.

Kirishima wanted to teach him how to fire a gun but Akihito threw a tantrum so they called it off. That didn't explain Asami's sudden change in behaviour and his criminal photographer senses tingled. After their love-making sessions, Asami would often make a call to ask about club Dracaena and a manager named Sudo when Asami thought Akihito was asleep.

Hence, the blond omega took it upon himself to do some digging on the club manager. So far, Sudo Shuu was someone Akihito didn't think should be a huge threat. Other than his tendency to want to get into Asami's pants, there was nothing that screamed dangerous to Akihito. Yes, he may be slightly jealous but the ache in his lower half and mark on his shoulder reminded him of who Asami was crazy for. That helped to douse the fire of jealousy effectively every single time.

One Wednesday night, Asami received a phone call. Akihito was doing the dishes and Asami had yet to shower. They had just finished dinner but Asami's tone quickly changed from one of casual to tense. He listened for a minute before ending the call curtly.

"Kitten, something urgent has come up. I'll be away for a while, go to bed without me."

Akihito got worried when Asami sounded so serious. They shared a quick kiss before Asami slammed the front door. Through the mating mark, Akihito could feel the anxiousness Asami felt. Akihito tried to convey his reassurance to his mate through the mark and felt Asami's anxiety ease a little.

Staying at home in a safe place while his mate was faced with trouble didn't feel right to Akihito. Hence, the photographer changed into something easy to move in and packed a laptop. He told Ishida that he wanted to go to a cafe for a change of pace so the guard went to grab the car. It's been some time since Akihito has last been involved in that world but for his mate's sake, he was willing to relive those painful memories and throw himself back into the abyss.

The abyss was a network of skilful hackers that Akihito co-founded when he was younger. It consisted of masters from all walks of life. Akihito used it back when he was still in school, trying to uncover the mastermind who tried to silence his father and killed his mother. He'd gotten so close to the answer before hitting a wall. You could hack the government's database, the military's top-secret files and Interpol's records but you can't hack something that isn't in the digital archive.

They arrived at Akihito's usual cafe quickly. Ishida had the guards secure the cafe's perimeter and sat down on the opposite of the omega. Yukimura, a rookie guard, quickly ordered Akihito's iced latte while the blond got to work quickly.

It wasn't difficult to access Sion's network or tap into their penthouse building's security line. Akihito knew that Asami added a bug in his phone but didn't remove it. In fact, he'd done the same to Asami's phones. Yes, even though Asami hadn't mentioned it or showed him before, Akihito knew that his mate used three phones. One for the legal business, one for the politicians and one for his illegal dealings.

According to the tracker, Asami was at Sion's HQ. Using the phone, Akihito tapped into Sion's files very quickly and planted a virus for his immediate access in future. The first thing Akihito did was search through Dracaena's files and Sudo Shuu's information.

The iced latte arrived and Akihito took a sip. His digital assistant didn't find anything of use and Akihito bit his bottom lip. Everything was too clean and it screamed suspiciously. Luckily, Dracaena's security feed was sharing the same server as Sion's. Akihito wormed his way into the records and played back the video of the club's security footage. Sudo Shuu looked like the typical omegan beauty and Akihito raised a brow. The club manager was an efficient leader and worked without cutting corners. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Could he be wrong?

Suddenly, Ishida stood up and a gun readied. Akihito was startled and nearly knocked over his iced drink.

"Put that away, I'm not here to cause trouble. Asami knows that I'm here. You can call him to confirm that Fei Long has an appointment with his mate."

Ishida didn't put the gun away immediately. He hid it better, holding it low against the long-haired man and motioned for Yukimura to make the call. The call was brief but Akihito didn't need to know what his lover had told the rookie guard to make the poor man shiver.

Fei Long smirked and took a seat when Yukimura passed the word to Ishida. Reluctantly, the guard put his gun away but remained vigilant. He took a seat beside Akihito while Fei Long and Yukimura took a seat directly opposite. Yukimura looked highly uncomfortable seating near the Triad leader but all Akihito could think of was how cramped their table has become all of a sudden. He looked around trying to find a more accommodating table and was surprised to find that they were the only customers present.

"Where did everybody else go?"

Fei Long chuckled. "I had them leave to give us some privacy."

Akihito looked out the window and deadpanned. The sight of suspicious looking men in suits stood with their backs facing the cafe on the pavement. Surely the owners of the establishment had something to say about it. Then again, there was nobody at the counter. Akihito began to feel nervous. He wanted to call Asami about the strange man before him but decided not to bother his busy lover.

"Do I know you?"

Fei Long smiled mysteriously. "Depends on what Asami has decided to tell you... then again, it might be difficult to explain our relationship."

Akihito froze. He knew that the effeminate man before him was only saying this to rile him up. Sadly, it worked. His omegan instincts went wild with jealousy and Akihito began to growl subconsciously.

Fei Long hide a smile. Asami's mate was simply too adorable. The triad leader wondered how he would react if he found out that Fei Long was also an omega. Seeing how easy it was to rile up the blond, Fei Long decided to tease him a little more.

"Oh yes, did I mention that Asami and I go way back even before he ruled Japan's underground."

Akihito was seeing red. Ishida was prepared to stop the photographer who looked like he was ready to rip out Fei Long's throat at a drop of the hat.

Unable to hold back his laughter, Fei Long let it out and chortled at Akihito's confused expression. Seriously, if Fei Long wasn't an omega, he might have taken Takaba as his mate.

"Don't look so serious, I'm here as an ally. I won't steal him away from you, I have a fated mate too."

That sentence worked like magic. All of Akihito's insecurity melted away. "Fated mate? Now that's really rare. How did you meet?"

"I bought him from a slave trader and shot the trader to death."

"What?"

Fei Long smiled. "Enough about me, I'm curious about you. Asami Ryuichi isn't a man who believed in fated mates. He never wanted a mate or a family. How did you meet and what made him change his mind?"

Akihito blinked. Asami had never told him anything about this. "Asami didn't want a mate or a family?"

It was Fei Long's turn to be surprised. "He never told you or showed you any signs of rejection before you mated?"

"Uh... not really. He's been very possessive and clingy ever since we met. I was kidnapped by his goons trying to get dirt on him then went into heat when he showed up in person at the warehouse. We've come a long way since though..."

Fei Long hummed. It was unbelievable that Asami never once tried to reject Akihito. Maybe it was a fated mate thing? If it weren't for Tao, Fei Long would probably have mated with Asami. Regardless, it was a good thing. Fei Long was happy for Asami. The man deserved some happiness in his dark and cold world.

"I can see why now. I couldn't believe that he called me for advice about how to salvage his broken relationship after you tried to run away from him when he forcefully tried to make you move in with him. With all his prestige and intelligence, you would think he has better sense than to do that. Sadly, that idiot has no common sense. I'm glad that you're there to ground him to reality."

Akihito chuckled. That sounded just like Asami. The two eased into a friendly conversation and Ishida relaxed a little. Yukimura had to call for the cafe staff to order Akihito another iced latte and Fei Long a cappuccino.

"The head of Baishe wouldn't go all out just to chat about Asami's love life, right? So tell me, what brings you here?"

Fei Long liked Akihito. The photographer had a good head on his shoulder and was easy to talk to. "Of course. I might have been a little curious as to the person who was Asami's fated partner but I came here for official business. Asami gave his permission for me to get acquainted with his mate, I'm assuming he wants me to watch over you just in case you get into anything funny with everything that's happening on his turf now. On the other hand, as a fellow omega, I know how difficult it is to sit still and be unable to do anything for your alpha will he fights the war for us. Hence I'm here with some information."

Akihito perked up. Fei Long was an omega too? However, his heart hammered at the idea of getting involved with Asami's business. Asami would be pissed if he knew and there was no doubt about Ishida and Yukimura reporting back. The blond swallowed. How was he going to ask Fei Long to tell him without alerting Asami?

He looked at his laptop that was still tracking Sudo's location and had an idea.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. As much as I want to know, I can't betray Asami like this. However, if it isn't too much trouble, could we meet up to talk more again? I've never had any omega friends..."

Fei Long smiled and gave Akihito his name card. "Text me and I'll drop by again. I'll be in Japan for a while, it would be great if you could show me around too."

Akihito grinned. Part one of his plan was complete. They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. As the laptop battery was low and his digging hasn't proven useful, Akihito decided to head back for the night.

Ishida narrowed his eyes at Akihito's strange expression. He knew that the blond was up to something but had no evidence to back it. Nevertheless, he decided to include it in his report to Kirishima and Asami while Yukimura drove them back.

Asami fished out his phone to read Ishida's report and smirked. His kitten was finally up to something again. It didn't matter though, the sooner Asami took care of the problem, the faster he could dish out punishment for the disobedient kitten waiting in his penthouse.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Basically a fluffy filler chapter full of lemon fan service. You have been warned.**

* * *

Blond Kitten: So what's up with the old bastard lately?

White Snake: Why, I didn't expect for you to start texting me so quickly. We've only just met yesterday... how about some introduction?

Blond Kitten: I thought all you badass mafia bosses would have done some background checks on the people you were meeting... why should I have to introduce myself when you know everything?

White Snake: Just because I know some things doesn't mean that you can skip the formality. In fact, if you do a good introduction, I'll return the favour and do the same. A question for a question of equivalent value. How's that?

Blond Kitten: Fine. Here's my introduction. Takaba Akihito, 24 this year, male omega, freelance criminal photographer.

Fei Long smirked. He knew this much from his conversations with Asami.

White Snake: Liu Fei Long, 25 this year, male omega, leader of the Bai She Triad Group.

Akihito looked at the reply and rolled his eyes. Anybody could gather this much. It was meaningless. Hence, he decided to go straight to the point.

Blond Kitten: What's Asami up to lately?

White Snake: You got to be more specific about this. He's up to many things lately.

Blond Kitten: Tell me about what's bothering Asami. I know that a club manager called Sudo Shuu is on his watchlist.

White Snake: I can give you information about this but you'll have to answer me a question in return.

Blond Kitten: As long as you answer mine. Also, we never had this conversation.

White Snake: Asami's still going to find out. He may already know.

Blond Kitten: Him? He may have planted a bug in my phone but he doesn't know how to control it. Don't worry about it, I can easily overwrite the information.

Fei Long was pleasantly surprised. Asami was right to say that there was more than meets the eye. Surely Asami wouldn't forgive him for telling unnecessary things and possibly endangering his mate. However, if Fei Long knew Akihito's secrets, he could use it as a bargaining chip.

White Snake: My question is simple. How did you hack Sion's security?

Akihito froze. Not even Asami's men had discovered that the security has been compromised. How did Fei Long know?

Blond Kitten: Fine. Just tell me already!

White Snake: Sudo Shuu is planning to betray Asami by giving out information about the firearms dealer to a Russian mob boss by the name of Mikhail. I don't know the exact plan Sudo has but Mikhail will be making his move soon. I suggest you watch your back for Sudo's schemes. A jealous omega is nothing but trouble.

Blond Kitten: Good enough. As for your question, I hacked Sion's security using Asami's phone.

White Snake: You bugged his phone?

Akihito grinned and texted back.

Blond Kitten: His phones. He has three.

White Snake: How terrifying... remind me never to mess with you. Do you think you could help to look through my systems to find if it has any loopholes? I'll pay for your services.

Blond Kitten: I haven't dabbled in years. I'm not sure if it's still something I can do. Also, it would be difficult to explain to Asami how I'm on such good terms with you. My ass is going to suffer!

White Snake: We're text buddies. Just tell him that. As for your ass, I could send some things that may help. There are some really good medical ointments in Hong Kong.

Blond Kitten: Don't you dare! On the other hand, I'm curious about something you said yesterday. You found your fated mate and bought him from a slave trader? How did that happen?

White Snake: Fufufu~ Don't think you can get free information out of me. I demand to know the details of your relationship with Asami in return.

Blond Kitten: Ugh! Fine. But I'm skipping on the R rated scenes.

White Snake: That's a shame. Then again, I don't have any R rated scenes to share. Tao is only thirteen this year.

Akihito choked on his iced tea.

Blond Kitten: Thirteen?! I don't mean to sound cruel but that's cradle robbery!

White Snake: Tell Asami that. You're not in a better position to comment. By the time you face a mid-life crisis, he would be having trouble recalling your name.

Blond Kitten: That's still nice to think about it. With the kind of lives we live, who's to say that we could reach that stage? But seriously... I'm assuming Tao is an alpha since you're the same as me. Has he awakened? How did you know that he was your fated mate?

White Snake: I didn't. I just suddenly went into heat when I was at the auction house. Yoh, one of Asami's trusted aides, helped to buy Tao from the trader after he realised that I was reacting to the boy. Tao hasn't awakened his second gender yet but there is no mistaking this. Long story short, I set that auction house on fire and set a bounty to the trader's head. That bounty has been claimed. On the official papers, I'm Tao's legal guardian but I'm still looking forward to the day he presents and reach maturity.

Blond Kitten: Don't worry, five years will pass quickly.

White Snake: Easy for you to say. It's difficult for me every night, especially when Tao has a nightmare.

Blond Kitten: He sleeps with you?

White Snake: Only when he has nightmares or when there is a thunderstorm. Your turn now, I've said more than enough.

Blond Kitten: Like I said, I was snooping around trying to find dirt on Japan's most eligible bachelor. I got some tip-off from the editor and was working on trying to catch Asami in action. I almost did too! Until Asami and his goons leaked false information to lure me into their trap. I escaped glasses and blond tank twice before they finally caught me the third time. I swear glasses needs to take it easy... I was tied to a chair and left in a warehouse surrounded by men in suits carrying guns. Asami decided to grace me with his presence and that's when I went into heat. The bastard did some secret lab test and found that we were fated mates that way. Ever since then, it's been a roller-coaster ride. He treated me for one of those cheap but dangerous heat drugs, forcefully tried to make me move in with him, proposed to me, mated and marked me as well as met my friends. If you have to know, he got us promise rings but I decided to make mine an earring because a ring would only get in the way of my job.

White Snake: Sounds like him alright. You must have suffered. Then again, you don't have to worry about much. Asami is smitten by you, I can tell that much. He's changed for better. Before you, the Asami I knew was a cold person who wouldn't hesitate to kill even his closest friends or sacrifice an arm to build his empire. He was capable of killing women and children if the need arose.

Akihito shuddered. To think that he was snooping around such a dangerous man previously made him wonder what he was thinking about back then.

Fei Long and Akihito texted for about two more hours before Ishida reminded Akihito that he had a scoop during the evening. Reluctantly, Fei Long bade Akihito goodbye and sighed. Akihito and he had a lot in common. It was almost unimaginable for a crime lord to have a text buddy. If he wasn'tBaishe's leader, he'd probably hang out with Akihito to drink and do dumb shit. Maybe in a different life, they would have beenbest of friends.

* * *

Akihito came home late that day, exhausted. The newcomer model was a pain to work with. She didn't have professionalism, skills or the right attitude. Her manager was also a snobbish man and Akihito silently prayed that they wouldn't get far in the industry. She wasn't particularly pretty or classy. Her poses were stiff and awkward, her expressions screamed fake. No amount of editing can make her shine.

The blond kicked his shoes off at the entryway and was greeted by the sight of his lover smoking on the veranda. Almost all the fatigue vanished. Subconsciously, Akihito reached for his camera bag.

A clicking sound startled Asami out of his troubled thoughts. He turned around sharply only to be met by another click and a flash of light. The crime lord didn't know what to think. He spent a lot of money to ensure the guards didn't allow any paparazzi near his building. He hated having his picture taken after all.

Akihito was fairly surprised when Asami spun around and glared directly in his lens just as he was taking another picture. The sharp glare made Akihito excited. He was already half hard and trying not to drool at the way Asami stalked over like a panther towards a cornered prey.

"Akihito... were you trying to get a scoop? Did your stakeout fail again?"

The blond hissed. "I didn't fail! Besides, today's job was to take some pictures of a bratty model and deal with shitheads. I don't need to steal scoops from home to make money! Don't you dare belittle my skills!"

Asami smirked. That was the kitten he knew. "Then tell me, what were you doing taking secret pictures of me? You're half hard. Are you going to use those pictures on the lonely nights that I have to stay late in the office?"

At the sensual baritone voice in his ear, Akihito let his camera clatter on the floor. His knees were too weak to hold him up and Asami's gaze imprisoned him.

"Ryuichi... please..."

Asami went over to steal those lips, devouring them hungrily. Akihito couldn't breathe. The scent of his alpha made him moan and he felt his behind getting slick. It ached with the need of being filled and Akihito grabbed Asami's hair, pulling the man away so he could look into those powerful golden eyes.

"You. Me. Bed. Now."

Asami growled and threw Akihito over his shoulder. Akihito wasn't sure how Asami did it but he was completely naked by the time they reached Asami's bedroom. The crime lord didn't allow Akihito time to recover. Instead, he robbed all the oxygen Akihito had.

By the time Akihito could think clearly again, he was startled to find both his arms chained to the bed frame with fuzzy handcuffs. They looked extremely familiar and Akihito's suspicions were confirmed when Asami took about a purple dildo, coating it with lube.

"Isn't that...?"

"The toys you bought? Yes. I thought that it would be the perfect time to test them out. Never knew you were into this kind of things. If you want to take it further, just let me know. We can have a whole day of undisturbed fun in my dungeon."

Akihito was rock hard at the words dripping sexuality. It wasn't the bondage aspect that turned him on. It was the thrill and anticipation that he wanted to try. For any adrenaline junkie, playing with fire was a must do. Akihito liked vanilla sex but sometimes... just sometimes, he wanted something more intense.

He'd played with countless of toys by himself during his heat. It's only natural to be familiar with what was happening. However, when Asami took out something that Akihito didn't buy, the blond was confused.

"You look puzzled, kitten. Don't you know what this is?"

Akihito continued to stare at the thin metal rod. It was like anal beads but it was way too thin to be anything pleasurable. Besides, it was really short and wouldn't reach the prostate.

Asami chuckled and worked wordlessly. He lowered his head a sucked on the tip of Akihito's weeping member. Taken by surprise, Akihito shouted and his toes curled in pleasure with his head thrown back. He was too distracted by the pleasure to realise that Asami was up to no good.

The moment the mouth left, Akihito felt something else touching his dick but was slow to react. There was a sharp pain and a burning sensation in a place that Akihito didn't think should ever happen. Startled, Akihito looked down with widened eyes and blushed hotly at the sight of that strange toy inside his pee hole.

"A-Asami! Take it out!"

Asami didn't allow Akihito to thrash about. That evil smirk only told Akihito that the fun was only beginning. With those handcuffs, the omega was helpless to resist whatever Asami wanted to do. Fear gripped the blond and he began to panic.

"Akihito, breathe! Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you feel good. You're not used to BDSM play so I'll go through the basics now. Whenever we do this, you are always in control. If you tell me to stop, just shout 'red' and I will stop no matter what. If you feel like you need a break, shout 'yellow' and I'll wait until you tell me what you want. At any point in time, I will ask you for a colour to check if you're still able to think clearly and make decisions. If you're still with me and able to continue, let me know 'green' as the code word to continue."

Listening to Asami's serious lecture, the blond began to calm down. The burning pain in his urethra had subsided into a dull thud. It was all too new to him but there was one thing he was sure about. He trusted Asami.

"Give me a colour, Akihito."

Akihito took a deep breath and swallowed. "Green."

Asami smiled. Not an arrogant smirk but a genuine smile. Akihito couldn't see what Asami was doing but he heard the man searching for something. When Asami came back with a blindfold, Akihito felt his heart race.

"Akihito, give me a colour."

"Green." This time, there was no hesitation and Akihito closed his eyes, waiting for his alpha to put that blindfold on him.

Asami's heart swelled with happiness at the sign of Akihito's trust when he closed his eyes. The alpha in him purred. Akihito looked beautiful on his bed, tied up and naked with his dick erect, plugged and looking meek with that blindfold over his eyes.

He grabbed the prepared purple dildo from before and fingered Akihito for a while before easing the toy into his lover. Akihito was so aroused and was very wet. Asami felt himself harden watching how that tight hole sucked the huge toy as he eased it in and out. The sounds it made were both delectable and embarrassing to Akihito. He wanted more of it. He needed Asami to be rougher with him.

The blond tried to entice his alpha to go faster by twisting his hips and whining but Asami's grip on his self-control was brilliant. Any lesser alpha might have given in but Asami was a master of torture. He knew that patience was a virtue and that there was no better way to drive a man mad than to drag it out.

Akihito was a mess. He was drooling, moaning and crying all at the same time. Whenever he tried to impale onto the toy, he felt Asami still. Asami didn't give him the pleasure of controlling the pace of the toy yet the omega didn't want to scream 'red'. The dildo continued to brush past his sensitive spot, missing it by mere millimetres and Akihito swore Asami was doing it deliberately.

"I can't... please.. do it more... do it harder... mess me up completely, Ryuu!"

Asami smirked when he heard the right words. Without mercy, he pushed the toy in again but changed the angle slightly. That small change made electricity flow through Akihito's veins as he screamed for more. Asami was careful to not thrust to quickly. He opted for slow but fuller strokes, opening Akihito wider and going deeper. The omega trembled. Asami was playing dirty and he was slowly going mad.

By now, Asami couldn't differentiate which was lube and which was Akihito's fluid. Everything made a mess as the toy penetrated his lover, pressing with deadly accuracy on that one spot that brought Akihito closer to the edge. Asami half expected Akihito to be begging for release by now but Akihito's tenacity continued to surprise Asami. He wanted to see how far he could push his lover's limits before he broke. Deciding to pick up the pace, Asami rammed the toy in without warning. Akihito's back arched beautifully off the bed and his thighs trembled.

The alpha gradually increased the pace and ground the toy against Akihito's prostate. Deciding to bring it one step further, Asami took Akihito into his mouth again, swallowing all the way to his balls.

Akihito screamed when he felt the lower half getting assaulted by a sudden surge in pleasure. his mind went blank and he screamed every time the toy hit that bundle of nerves or when Asami hummed. It shouldn't be possible to feel this good. He was so close to the edge, maybe long past it but the pressure only increased, never relenting.

Akihito felt feverish and panted with effort. It was almost too much to bear and even if he jerked his hip upwards, the pressure didn't go down. It kept increasing until it transformed into pain. Asami didn't slow down. In fact, his efforts to bring Akihito over the edge doubled. The omega didn't know if it was possible to die from too much pleasure but he didn't want to find out.

"Please... Ryuichi no! I-I need to come!"

As those words fell from Asami's lips, the alpha in him rejoiced. His omega was tough and he was very proud of him. The blindfold was the first to go. Then the toy was ripped out and thrown across the room. Akihito's bleary eyes slowly focussed to the light and Asami cupped his lover's face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

Akihito was close to dying. This must be it. Asami was treating him very gently and Akihito was in heaven. The blunt head of his lover's erection made Akihito snap back to reality. As the massive length eased into him, Akihito groaned. Asami was also pulling the urethral plug out slowly. Everything burned but after his nerves were fried from the intense foreplay, Akihito moaned involuntarily.

Asami kissed his lover once more and decided to take his time making love to Akihito. His kitten did well and it was time for a reward.

* * *

"Why the sudden play?" Akihito asked once he had recovered his breath, snuggled in his lover's arms.

Asami was sulking. He didn't want to admit it but Fei Long's bragging had put him in a bad mood.

"Since when were you text buddies with Fei Long?"

Akihito raised his head slightly to look at his lover. Of all the things that could have triggered his lover, he didn't think that the friendly relationship with another omega would be it.

Slyly, Akihito prowled over to Asami who was still glaring at the ceiling. "Could it be that someone was jealous?" Akihito couldn't help but tease. It wasn't every day that the crime lord of Japan acted like a sulky kid.

Asami glared at his grinning lover. Unable to refute the truth, he quickly swapped their positions and pinned his startled lover down. Now that he had the upper hand once more, Asami smirked and whispered. "If you have the energy to be mischevious, I think you're ready for another round."

Akihito paled as his sexy bastard slipped two fingers into his ass. Struggling with all his might, he tried to protest but Asami wasn't having it. Akihito regretted his life choices as Asami brought him to the edge of heaven once more and perhaps a few more times that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Fei Long was supposed to meet Akihito today but the blond had called to cancel it at the last moment. Apparently Fei Long wasn't as important as an impromptu job and that made the omega mob boss sulk.

"One more," the cranky crime lord demanded. Yoh looked at the number of empty glasses on the table and hesitated.

"I think you've had enough, Fei Long-sama..."

The long-haired man had been sitting alone in the cafe for the past hour. There were at least twelve empty cups stacked at the side. Yoh was worried. It was said that too much caffeine could result in high blood pressure and Fei Long looked close to hitting stage two hypertension.

The triad leader glared at his right-hand man. His mood was getting from bad to worse. The Chinese mafia had called Asami earlier to complain about Akihito cancelling on him The alpha merely chuckled and told Fei Long that Akihito was a queen and that it couldn't be helped. It was three in the afternoon and there was nothing to do.

Fei Long regretted that thought when the door of the cafe swung open. The newest customer was an eyesore and Fei Long hated that damned Russian with everything he had. Mikhail wasn't someone who took very well to being rejected. The triad leader had his fair share of inconveniences caused by the flirty Russian.

"Yoh, I changed my mind. We're leaving."

Yoh didn't question Fei Long. Instead, he made the necessary preparations as quickly as he could. However, Mikhail was faster. He sat down right in front of Fei Long before even the triad leader could leave.

"Don't be so hasty... I'm here for official business. I heard that you're now friends with Asami's mate."

Fei Long glared at the Russian. The most annoying guy had his eyes on Akihito and as a fellow omega, he couldn't allow any harm to befall his new friend even if said friend ditched him for pocket money.

"What's the catch?"

Mikhail grinned. "No real catch. We just happen to be playing on the same team for once. Asami too."

Fei Long didn't buy it. Mikhail wasn't someone who would do something without gains. Still, he wasn't someone who would lie.

"Explain. How's Asami involved? If you're thinking of harming Akihito, Asami won't be the only one you should worry about."

"Of course not. I'm a romantic. Harming fated mates isn't my past time. I came here for two things but I think Asami's lover takes precedence. Like I said, I'm not stupid enough to mess with that blond. However, that won't mean others will be smart enough to stay away."

"What's going on?"

For once, Mikhail turned serious. The smile was nowhere to be seen and only a cold calculating look was present. This was Mikhail when he was serious. Not many live to tell the tale when they saw it.

"Sudo Shuu. Yes, that annoying pest around Asami's territory. He had some interesting terms and gave me some information that was useful to me. Initially, I thought to use that whore and snatch Asami's firearms dealer from beneath his nose. I could easily offer you a better contract than Asami but I'm not stupid to think that you will drop him with my proposal. Hence I demand that I'm compensated accordingly for the information I'm about to give."

Fei Long raised a brow elegantly. He knew what the Russian was hinting at. If it was something that could help save Akihito, Fei Long wouldn't mind making a loss. His long-term partnership with Asami for firearms trading using his port wasn't something Mikhail could have easily. The Russian mob boss had been sniffing around Asami's turf for information and dealers without much success. After all, Tokyo's firearms trade route was controlled by Fei Long's branch family.

"If your information is true and valuable, I can arrange some contacts in Hong Kong for you. You're not allowed to do anything in Japan."

"That works as well," Mikhail smiled. He had Yuri bring up a briefcase and unlocked it.

Fei Long stared at the small syringe inside. There was a clear liquid in the syringe and Fei Long didn't think it was water or anything common.

"What's that?"

Mikhail's smile vanished. "Something that can erase a person's second gender. I've tested it out last night on some poor low-life. The man was still alive but his second gender was completely destroyed. We don't know the effects it will have on mates or fated mates but for omegas, it will mean that they will be unable to bear children or go into heats."

Fei Long was enraged and Mikhail was quick to add that Sudo was behind it. Fei Long clenched his fists tightly and Yoh was tense. "Who is the drug's manufacturer?"

Mikhail grimaced. "We're on it. No results as of yet. Sudo wants me to deal with Akihito using it. I'm against doing it but if I didn't accept, that crazy omega would have done it himself. He's delusional and thinks that Asami's mate should have been him."

The triad leader didn't say anything more. He whipped out his phone and called a familiar number.

"What is it? I'm busy. If it is about Akihito, you should tell him that instead."

"It's not about Akihito... well, in a way it is but I want you to remain calm."

Asami put down his pen as he listened to Fei Long's recount about his conversation with Mikhail.

"Where are you? Is he still there?"

Fei Long looked over to Mikhail who was enjoying his tea. "Yes. Do you want to speak with him?"

"No, not there. I can clear my schedule in an hour. If it's not too much trouble, I would like to invite both of you to my office to discuss further."

Fei Long related Asami's message to the grinning Russian crime lord. "I'm quite free today so it's not a problem."

"We'll see you there in about an hour."

Asami didn't even say goodbye before the line went dead. Fei Long rolled his eyes. Asami was probably destroying something after the call. Alphas were such troublesome creatures.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Sudo is scheming to get rid of Akihito using a drug that can erase a person's second gender if he has my mating mark. How long has this drug been in the market? Who is funding Sudo if he isn't your spy?"

Mikhail shrugged. "I've been in contact with Sudo for a while now but he isn't my spy. I don't know the details about the problems in your turf but I would never enlist such a troublesome material whore into my service."

Fei Long was texting again. Asami scowled. It was probably with Akihito. However, the alpha didn't mind because if Akihito was replying, it meant that he was still safe.

"It's a dangerous drug. I'll put my men into this case. You can be sure that nobody involved with this drug will survive. So, what do you want in return? This can't be free."

Mikhail grinned and looked at Fei Long. "I already have what I want. It's not for you to know though."

Fei Long took a break from texting and looked up. "That plot of land in Shinjuku..."

Asami sighed. It wasn't difficult to sell Fei Long that plot of land after how much he'd done for him. Without Fei Long, Akihito would probably not be with him.

"I'll sell it to you. No funny business, you know the rules."

Fei Long smirked. "Don't worry, the only drugs I bring in are my own. Nobody else will have them unless your kitten is interested in catnip too."

Asami didn't know what it was for Fei Long but there was a certain blend of drugs that smelled foul to him. The triad leader was often seen smoking it back in Hong Kong. The Chinese man claimed that it was something heavenly for omegas without alphas but Asami never believed him. It wasn't addictive in nature but Fei Long couldn't seem to do without it.

"Keep my kitten away from your grass. Kirishima will prepare the contract by the end of the week. If there is nothing more, please take your leave. Unlike the both of you, I'm not on a vacation."

Mikhail pouted but left without fuss. Fei Long rolled his eyes and just to spite Asami, informed him that he had a dinner date with Akihito.

Once the door closed, Asami fished his phone out quickly.

[I want clam miso soup and chicken karage for dinner. Your ass is going to pay if I don't see it when I get back.]

An hour later, Akihito replied and Asami scowled deeper.

[They are already prepared in the fridge. Just heat it up when you get back, I'm heading out for dinner with Fei Long tonight. Don't wait up!]

* * *

"What will you do?"

Sudo scowled. Sakazaki leered at the former model's ass. The informant had been the one who supplied that second gender erasing drug. Sudo had the syringe with him and frowned. For such a terrifying drug, it had a ridiculously wonderful name.

"Who the hell named it 'New Life'? Also, how sure are you? It might just be part of Mikhail's plans."

Sakazaki rolled his eyes. The only redeeming thing about this omega was his body. "Surely those men tailing you for a while now are evidence. You don't expect the Russian romantic to agree with your scheme. Besides, the latest information is in. Akihito has a mating mark on his left shoulder. It isn't very clear but we've confirmed it. Do you still think Mikhail will help you get rid of Akihito?"

Sudo clenched his teeth. The truth always hurt. Asami had chosen that photographer over him but Sudo wouldn't let this be over. If he couldn't have Asami, neither will Akihito.

"Find me a few men. I'll take care of it myself."

Sakazaki grinned. Everything was going according to his plan.

"Don't forget to let me know the effects of the drug after you use it."

Sudo only waved and left. He wasn't interested in Sakazaki or Mikhail. Right now, all he wanted to do was kill Takaba Akihito. First, he'll target the blond's weakness. Kou and Takato... they were the names of his only friends. While Takato looked difficult to fool, Kou would be a lot easier.

He chuckled. Who would turn down the invitation to Club Dracaena? Even famous people had to wait in line to enter.

With a plan in mind, Sudo felt better. Takaba Akihito's days were numbered. Nobody else will be able to touch Asami after this, he would make sure of it.

Several blocks away, a man in a parked black car reported. "Sudo just left Sakazaki's. Do we follow him?"

Suoh smirked. "No, get Sakazaki in for questioning. I will clear the use for warehouse seven. Do not fail."

"Yes sir!"


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few days, Akihito found himself often in the company of Fei Long who demanded that he wanted to be taken to see the sights of Japan. Asami didn't protest and the omega found it suspicious. Something big was definitely happening. He could feel it from his mark. Asami was a fool if he thought Akihito bought it.

On the other hand, the photographer didn't mind. It was a first to spend time with a fellow omega. Kou and Takato were great but he couldn't exactly share with them a lot of omega details... Fei Long brought Akihito out for sushi and they had fun people watching or more accurately, Alpha grading. Akihito had fun gossiping with Fei Long and both omegas decided to hit the recreational gym for omegas to burn off the extra calories.

It was a fairly up-class and the best part was how none of Asami's pesky goons could enter. Fei Long grinned and gave Akihito a thumbs up while they relaxed without the stifling security team.

The photographer proved to be athletic and Fei Long decided that they spar to review what Akihito remembered from Suoh's self-defence classes. In fact, the Chinese man was so impressed by Akihito's reflex and wits that he decided to teach the younger omega a few tricks to get out of sticky situations.

"How acquainted are you with ropes?"

Akihito gave Fei Long a disgusted face. "You're a great buddy, no offence. However, that's more of Asami's thing than mine."

The crime lord rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of rope... the kind that your mate restrained you with when you first met him."

Akihito turned scarlet when he realised that his mind was on the wrong page. Fei Long secretly took a photo of Akihito's endearing expression before forwarding the image to Asami.

"I suppose it's a sufficient start. This is just in case Sudo or anybody decides to pull shit on you. If you can undo the restraints, you can buy time, devise a strategy and possibly escape."

The next hour was spent with Fei Long teaching Akihito how to break out of ropes and handcuffs and Akihito struggling against his restraints. The triad leader was merciless and Akihito groaned at the thought of Asami seeing those marks. Then again, perhaps he could cover it with makeup before he got home.

Fei Long grinned at Akihito's troubled expression. It was late so they decided to shower and leave the gym.

Ishida was waiting dutifully outside and bowed when Akihito exited the premise with Fei Long. Before parting, Fei Long gave Akihito a gift. It was a small pocket knife with the Baishe's emblem.

"If you get into any trouble when you come to Hong Kong or if Asami is out of contact, use this. I have men in any Chinatown. This emblem is hidden in the shops but you can find it easily if you know where to look."

Akihito was slightly sad. Fei Long had business for a while and this would be the last time they would see each other for a while... a very long while. It was the first time he had so much fun with another omega. Akihito didn't really want the day to end. They shared a hug and parted ways with Yukimura waiting for Akihito and Ishida in a car.

Fei Long watched the car drive off and the gentle expression hardened. "Tail them," he told Yoh who nodded and left. According to Mikhail, Sudo was commencing operation tonight. After Sakazaki's disappearance and Asami's crackdown on Tokyo University for the scientist mastermind, the club manager had gotten impatient.

Dr Kurihara was a scientist of Tokyo University who was obsessed with manipulating second gender after his wife left him because she found her fated mate. Fei Long didn't know how Sudo managed to convince the man to create such a drug but that wasn't his concern. Asami was the one dealing with it since it happened on his territory.

Naturally, after Sakazaki's disappearance, Dr Kurihara had gone into hiding. Nobody knows where he was but it didn't really matter. After Mikhail passed the sample to Asami, Dr Mashiro had successfully created a counter to the drug. If they got to Akihito on time, the photographer wouldn't be in danger.

They were ready for Sudo. The only things left was to wait for Sudo to make the first move.

* * *

Akihito was tinkering on his phone again and Ishida couldn't understand anything. The photographer was so busy working on something lately and it was weirder that Asami didn't want him to find out more. Akihito's actions were getting more unpredictable too. He didn't ditch them but he often went to dangerous places to collect discarded envelops.

Asami had called off the number of extra guards tailing Akihito yesterday too. They had a strong lead on Dr Kurihara'slocation and all available manpower were deployed to capture that scientist.

Just when Akihito was about to put his phone away, his phone beeped. The photographer checked his mail, expecting his information network to provide something useful when he paled.

[If you want your friends back, come to club Dracaena. The password is New Life. If I don't see you in two hours, you will find their body parts shipped to you one by one every hour.]

Akihito's heart raced. In the picture, Kou and Takato were detained in a VVIP room similar to club Sion's. They were unconscious but unharmed and Akihito's digital assistant did not detect any traces of editing in the photo sent. It was real. Sudo had finally made a move but his friends were now in danger.

What to do now? Inform Asami? It might help but there was no guarantee about his friends' safety. Confront Sudo alone? Heroic but dumb. He glanced over to Ishida and an idea came to mind.

"Ishida, I'm going to Club Dracaena. Turn the car around."

Ishida nodded and Akihito knew that Asami would definitely be informed about his location. Next, he texted Fei Long a picture of the gift he sent. Akihito wasn't stupid enough to think that Kou and Takato were still in club Dracaena. Sudo would most probably shift them elsewhere. He forwarded the picture of his friends to the triad leader and hoped that Fei Long would get the message. After that, Akihito accessed Sion's network and replaced the security feed of Sion's cameras to those of Dracaena's when they got close to the club. Surely with this, Sudo wouldn't get away. Just as a precaution, Akihito hacked all the surrounding cameras in the area and loaded it to Asami's computer. The man was still in a meeting from how Akihito hadn't received a response but Akihito had faith in his alpha.

"Ishida, Yukimura... thank you for everything up till now. I'm grateful that you put up with my whims."

Ishida had a bad feeling about it but didn't manage to say anything before Akihito opened the door and ran out. The two guards quickly lost sight of the photographer and decided to call Suoh to report.

When the head of security received the news, he scowled. Kirishima heard the news and was immediately calling for reinforcements. They'd gone through the plan but didn't think Akihito would stir trouble the last minute. Dr Kurihara had long been secured and the extra guards were called off to make Sudo relax his guard. They didn't expect Akihito to take matters into his own hands to find the troublemaker.

"Asami-sama, there is some complication in the plan. Takaba-sama has given Ishida the slip, presumably to find Sudo on his own."

Asami smirked. He knew his lover would do something like this and had taken precautions. "Pull up the cameras. He said he was going to Dracaena. Don't lose sight of Sudo."

Asami pulled out his secret Takaba tracker app and frowned. There was something wrong about his lover's information and location. His lover was moving on a highway even when he was meant to be at Dracaena about ten minutes ago.

"Asami-sama, Sion's security has been compromised but the hacker hasn't stolen anything. In fact, we have feed about Takaba's kidnapping ten minutes ago."

Asami watched the playback silently. His eyes were hard and his lips unsmiling. Kirishima gulped.

Akihito was seen dashing out of the car into a small alley and parkour all the way up to the roof of the short building while Ishida and Yukimura tried to find him. he gave them the slip when Ishida was reporting and entered Dracaena through the back door.

About five minutes later, reinforcements arrived but Akihito wasn't seen exiting the building. On the inside of Dracaena, the cameras were downed and replaced with fake feeds from the day before. Sudo knew the system and Asami felt disheartened until he went to his computer and was amazed by what he found. Akihito decided to leave him a gift of the secretly backed up live copy of the security footage every minute inside the club and even hacked the cameras outside the club. That gave Asami a very clear idea of how they got away.

"Kirishima, track down this van's number. Also, get our man ready to leave. We are heading to the docks. One more thing, pass Fei Long this coordinate. Akihito's words."

The secretary nodded and barked out orders. Suoh handed Asami a gun and the mob boss took it wordlessly. Sudo was a dead man walking and Tokyo will hear his warning loud and clear before tonight ends. If Asami had to paint his city red to remind people what it was like to mess with him and his mate, he would do so over and over again without hesitation.

* * *

Akihito's pulse and mind were racing. It was a poorly put together plan but it worked. Fei Long's lessons that day were useful. The ropes weren't tight and Akihito knew that he could get out of them easily, just not yet. Sudo was watching him like a hawk with disgust apparent. He hasn't done anything to Akihito yet but the photographer wouldn't doubt that the manager was out to kill him.

"What does Asami see in you?"

Akihito wasn't in the mood to make small talk with the person who kidnapped his friends. "What did you do to Kou and Takato?"

Sudo smiled sweetly and Akihito felt the hair on his arms stand. "I merely sent them an invitation to Tokyo's most prestigious clubs."

Akihito wasn't very surprised. Kou was a gullible person and Takato was merely swept along by that idiot's persuasion. He needed to discuss certain things with his friends after he got out of this.

"You think that threatening them would make me yield?"

Sudo rolled his eyes. "Oh please. You're only here because of it. Don't think for a moment that just because you're special Asami would send his men over and come in to rescue you with guns blazing. He slept with many people and you're no different. Once this baby here is in your blood, you won't be any different from the dirt beneath his shoes."

"Are you talking about yourself? Because as far as I remember, he marked me and not you."

Sudo's eyes lit with anger and he smacked Akihito hard across his face. The photographer felt the pain but didn't back down. As Asami's queen, he couldn't let this bitch continue to yap and demean his mate. Asami wasn't a thing on display, he was a person with the right to decide what he wanted. He certainly did not choose Sudo and Akihito was going to make it clear.

On the other hand, Sudo had to hold himself back. The slut talked as if he knew everything about Asami even though he spent way lesser time with the alpha. Sudo worked with Asami for years, he knew the man much better.

"Who cares if you have the mark. Alphas can mark more than one omega. It's nothing special. However, omegas are worthless to alphas if they are unable to conceive. Nobody wants a broken omega, not even Asami. Say what you want but when tonight is over, Asami won't be looking in your direction."

Akihito shook his head. Sudo could bark all he wanted. He wasn't interested. All he needed to do was buy time for Fei Long to rescue his friends before he broke out. He'd programmed his phone earlier to give a certain ringtone once Fei Long has successfully rescued his friends.

"Don't believe me? I guess I need to be more convincing. Do you know what this is?"

Akihito raised a brow at the syringe in Sudo's hand. It clearly was a drug and Akihito didn't know what it was.

"So you're going to kill me using some kind of poison? I thought you were the kind who preferred to physically torture a person to death."

Sudo smirked. "That's true. I like torturing people to death. However, this baby here isn't going to kill you. Like I said, an omega is only worth if they can bear children. This drug is fairly new and not in the market yet so I don't blame your ignorance. It's called New Life. Can you guess what it does?"

Akihito was a smart person and immediately knew what Sudo was talking about. Dr Mashiro did mention that the chances of him being able to bear children were very low due to his consumption of cheap heat control drugs. However, he was able to recover with proper care in a few years. That hope was taken away quickly with the new drug in Sudop's hands. He couldn't afford another tragedy, he'd barely survived one. What would Asami think if he was permanently unable to bear children?

"Imagine it, Takaba Akihito the criminal photographer without a second gender. With this kind of defect, what would society say? Better still, why don't you become a test subject for our illegal experiments? At least you wouldn't die. Dr Kurihara loves young able-bodied men. I'm sure he is more befitting for you than Asami-sama."

Sudo laughed and Akihito started sweating in fear. He'd done everything he could and hoped that both Fei Long and Asami would make it.

* * *

"ETA?"

"Three minutes, Asami-sama," Kirishima reported and Suoh ignored another red light.

Asami was nervous. He kept feeling the waves of fear from his lover. Fei Long wasn't replying either and it was worrying. Mikhail had gotten hold of the scientist so that was taken care off. The Russian mob boss took the initiative to give Dr Mashiro a ride to their location. They were slower by ten minutes but it should be more than enough time for Asami to settle everything.

The plan was relatively simple. Asami will be the bait and distraction. Sudo wouldn't kill him. Hurt him a little, yes... but not kill. Suoh will coordinate the attack and Kirishima will focus on the rescue with the counter drug at hand.

One minute before they reached the docks, Fei Long called.

"How are they?"

"Knocked out with chloroform but they'll be fine. Aki worries about them so let him know that when you rescue him."

"Thanks, I will."

The car came to a stop and Kirishima announced that they had arrived. They were two blocks away from where Sudo was and Asami gave the command to start the operation.

As they got nearer, they could hear screams and Sudo's shouting. Akihito must be up to something. Taking advantage of the mess in the warehouse, Suoh got all the men in position. Kirishima assisted by taking stealthy shots at the men closest to the entrances.

Sudo heard the gunshots but couldn't identify where it was coming from. He grabbed Akihito from behind and pointed the syringe at the hissing omega. Akihito tensed and stopped causing trouble. With two of Sudo's men dead, Akihito was certain that Asami was here.

Better still, the phone in Akihito's back pocket beeped and Akihito smiled. He might be in a dangerous situation but he could make do with what he had. He'd been through worse after all.

With Fei Long's words in his head, Akihito slipped out of the ropes and grabbed the syringe with one hand before headbutting Sudo. Unfortunately, Sudo didn't let the syringe go and pulled Akihito down with him. The two omegas grappled on the ground, ignoring the gunshots surrounding them. Akihito was on the upper hand with his more athletic build. However, Sudo hadn't forgotten the syringe and pushed it into Akihito's grip.

The syringe hit bone and Akihito yelped in pain. With a malicious grin, Sudo pushed the edge of the syringe, trying to get as much of the drug into Akihito's system. Sensing that it wasn't good, Akihito pulled back, the syringe was yanked out at a horrible angle, causing the blond to groan in pain. For better or for worse, the syringe wasn't empty. There was a good half still in it and Akihito prayed that he still had a chance of keeping his omega status that he once hated so much.

Sudo charged towards Akihito who was beginning to feel the effects of New Life in his blood. The excruciating pain in his lower abdomen made Akihito unable to stand. The club manager took advantage of it and charged with the syringe in his hand.

There was an unmistakable sound of a gun firing and Sudo dropped the syringe. Blood flowed endlessly at his wrist. He dropped to his knees in pain and shock as Asami approached closer with a gun still in hand. That gun was pointed to Sudo and that distraction gave Kirishima enough time to reach Akihito.

"You've disappointed me, Sudo."

The expression on Asami's face gave made Sudo realise that he was going to die. He realised his mistake all too late and now he would pay the price for trying to take away Asami's happiness. Still, the hate for Akihito never went away. Why couldn't it be him?

"Why?" Asami chuckled. "Because unlike him, you do not know how to love. Akihito is selflessly kind to everyone. He doesn't pretend to be who he isn't and demands nothing materialistic for his efforts. You'll never be in the same league as Akihito because you and I are the same kind of humans. Unfortunately for you, I'm always ahead. If you want to blame something, blame it on your lack of ability to understand this before you decided to hurt my mate."

Having said that, Asami pulled the trigger, ending everything.

Dr Mashiro arrived on the scene like a clockwork with Mikhail sauntering into the warehouse as if he owned it. The good doctor praised Kirishima for his fast actions and continued to provide first aid to Akihito.

* * *

"Where is Aki?"

"Still resting. Mashiro was furious when he heard from Akihito how he got that deep wound in his hand. If I knew how effective it was, I would have asked Mashiro to ground him more."

"Nothing scarier than the wrath of a mother and a doctor," Mikhail laughed. Asami wasn't amused and Fei Long smacked the Russian mob boss lightly.

"Enough with the jokes, let's get down to business," Asami said. Kirishima came forward with two envelopes. He passed one to Fei Long and the other to Mikhail.

Fei Long whistled and smirked. The land he wanted in Shinjuku was finally his. He couldn't wait to oversee the building construction and have an excuse to visit Akihito more frequently in future. On the other side of the table, Mikhail grinned. The person who gained the most out of this ordeal and did the least was definitely him. Not only did Fei Long agree to arrange contacts for firearms in Hong Kong, Asami was generous enough to offer a cover for his illegal earnings using his newly established insurance companies in Japan.

Mikhail left quickly, eager to look through his goodies. Neither men stopped him. When it was finally quiet again, Asami bowed to Fei Long, startling the triad leader.

"Did you eat something wrong? Wait, did you die and have a doppelganger replace you? Why the hell are you bowing to me?!"

Asami was slightly annoyed at Fei Long's comments but let it slide. Without him, he wouldn't be able to enjoy this bittersweet happiness with his mate.

"Please continue to be friends with Akihito. I know that they say fated mates will die together. I intended to leave my empire in Akihito's hands but that's kind of impossible with our situation hence I want to put your name in my will. Kirishima and Suoh will assist you should I die."

Fei Long was speechless for a moment. He didn't think that Asami would ever have this talk with him. He thought it was simply an idiot's apology for lacking common sense and nearly screwing his lifetime's worth of happiness but he was wrong.

"Don't. I don't wish to hear it."

Asami straightened again but didn't back off. "Fei Long. You and I have known each other for a very long time. You're one of the closest people I trust. I know how Akihito and I are like. It would be a miracle to live happily till an old age. Our lives are like candles in the wind, extinguishable at any moment. Sudo targeted Akihito this time. Someone else could do so the next time. There are many people waiting to get a shot at me, anything can happen."

Fei Long didn't meet Asami's eyes. He knew that Asami was right but the thought of losing both his closest friend and his ex-lover pained him.

"You're a jerk."

Asami smiled. "Thank you, Fei Long."

The triad leader didn't want to continue the conversation. He got up and gave Asami a look before leaving. Deep down, they both knew that it was a very real possibility. The world they lived in wasn't kind. But ever so often, the world throws them a small and fragile ray of hope. For Fei Long, it was Tao. For Asami, if was Akihito. God forbid anyone from trying to take their light away.

Hell would beg for mercy if anything happened to their mates. Fei Long and Asami would see to it.


	21. Chapter 21

Akihito was grounded. He was bored but Dr Mashiro had been clear. The omega dared not defy the good doctor because Dr Mashiro's threat of giving Akihito a full body check up if he disobeyed rang very true.

Instead, he stayed home like the good patient he was for a full week. New Life didn't do much damage because Kirishima was quick to act. Akihito was thankful to the strict secretary. In fact, the combination of a thankful but bored Akihito meant that Soon was experiencing both heaven and hell. Asami had to stop himself from pulling out his gun whenever someone praised his mate's cooking. The alpha in him found it unforgivable for Akihito to shower so much affection to other men.

To calm the raging alpha, Akihito had to prepare special meals for Asami each time Ishida made the delivery. It was a wonder how the omega who was supposed to be resting managed to cook and deliver meals for over forty people. Asami was appeased when Akihito started including little notes with his food. The cute notes often containing words of encouragement, snarky remarks, bad jokes and sometimes challenges. Asami loved those challenges. He never failed to meet his kitten's expectations and would help himself to the reward, often in the form of sex. There was one note explaining how Asami shouldn't be jealous of the meals his men had.

[Your men are innocent, do not punish them. As the father of Sion, it is unbecoming of you to be jealous about your children's token of affection from their mother.]

Asami couldn't refute that logic and Sion faced slightly more peaceful days. Kirishima was slightly unnerved by how Akihito found out the likes and dislikes of over a hundred men within three days. Suoh no longer had corn in his meals, Kirishima received eggplants more often and many other changes were noted. The lunch boxes now had names scribbled on them, Ishida didn't know to laugh or cry whenever he made the delivery.

Kou and Takato were a little more difficult to appease. When they woke up to Fei Long and his men guarding them, they tried to fight and demanded to know where Akihito was. The triad leader had a hard time explaining things without having any of Akihito's friends flying off the handle, demanding to kill Sudo. However, after they understood what happened, the calls Akihito received were nonstop.

Asami enjoyed the struggles his mischievous mate was going through. To add fuel to the fire, he showed videos of Akihito ditching his guards. Kou and Takato chewed Akihito out and were only satisfied when Akihito promised to bring Asami to meet the Takatos. Asami was elated to meet his in-laws. He wanted to buy them cars and a villa for the betrothal gifts but after Akihito's hissing, the crime lord settled for good wine and a cheque. The omega didn't know that Asami had prepared a blank cheque and the alpha didn't dare let him find out.

Akihito fully recovered after three long and torturous weeks. Luckily for him, texting Fei Long wasn't forbidden. The photographer knew that the triad leader was dying to know when the wedding date was but Akihito couldn't decide if he wanted a traditional wedding or a church wedding.

To solve the problem, Asami dragged his mate to try on both clothes. Kou and Takato tagged along to give their opinions. Fei Long demanded to see everything live so Kou helped to hold the phone with Fei Long on video call while Akihito tried on various outfits.

In the end, it took Ishida's wife to convince Akihito to consider both weddings to settle down. One for the public and one for friends and family. Asami was impressed with the lady's intelligence and asked her to be the wedding coordinator which she accepted happily. Ishida was also promoted to become the head of Akihito's security as well as personal assistant much to Akihito's dismay. The man was too good at what he did after Akihito ditched them the last time. He groaned at the thought of having to introduce Ishida to his editor when he returned to the job.

* * *

The nerve-racking day finally arrived. Takato's mother had been calling Akihito to pressure him into bringing his high-profiled mate to see them. Asami was finally able to clear his schedule for the weekend which included sending Kirishima and Suoh away so that the couple could spend some private time with the Takatos.

"Take the left turn here," Akihito pointed to Asami who was driving. The alpha didn't know what he was in for and could only follow Akihito's directions.

They arrived at a very ordinary looking house in Shinagawa and Asami wondered how such a quiet and peaceful neighbourhood could exist in Tokyo. The doorplate told them that they were at the right place. The Takato family's nameplate hung at the side of the wooden gate just the same as how Akihito remembered it to be.

The black Benz was parked at the side and Akihito bounced along the pavement. He rang the doorbell and Asami was surprised to see the blond letting himself in.

"You have a key?"

"They are my parents, you know. The doorbell was a courtesy to let them know that I'm back. The last time I crept back in without alerting them, mom readied the kitchen knife. It scared the crap out of me so we agreed to always ring the bell."

Asami raised a brow. Takato's mom had an interesting character and he wondered if the Takatos who raised Akihito would be half as crazy as his mate. He soon found his answer when Akihito unlocked the front door.

Takato Minami was standing by the doorway when Akihito opened the door. In her hands was a confetti popper. Akihito yelped when the little bugger was fired and backed right into Asami's chest. The alpha caught his omega and chuckled at the clumsiness. For a kitten, he had rather clumsy moments and Asami wondered how Akihito was almost able to give the rest of his guard the slip like this.

"Mom! You scared me!"

Minami laughed and smacked Akihito on the back. Asami could tell at once that Minami called the shots at home. From background checks, she was an alpha who taught at Tokyo Institute of Technology. Takato's father, Takato Masahiro, was a beta who worked as an ordinary salaryman. Knowing was one thing, seeing was another and Asami knew that if he wanted their approval, he was going to have to be very careful about the words he chose. Minami was no pushover.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Asami-san," Minami smiled after sending Akihito away to find Masahiro.

Asami gave the lady a courteous smile and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs Takato."

They settled in the living room and Akihito brought Masahiro over. Sensing the awkward atmosphere between his mother and his lover, Akihito came up with a random excuse to get drinks for them. He all but high-tailed from the living room much to Minami's amusement. Asami thought that Akihito was too highly-strung and needed to relax. The Takatos were not here to eat them, it was simply a friendly visit.

"So, I'm curious. How did you meet our Aki?"

Asami was ready for this. He'd coordinated answers with Kou and Akihito to avoid any suspicion. "We met during one of Akihito's jobs. He photographed my at one of the charity galas a while back and I couldn't help but notice him."

That wasn't a lie. Akihito did take his pictures after all. They had evidence too. Minami didn't probe further but Asami knew she wasn't buying it completely. Masahiro was a very easy-going person who clearly loved his wife and played the passive partner in their relationship. He decided to bring the betrothal gifts to the table and cut to the chase. Akihito wasn't present and it made things a lot easier.

"Minami-san, Masahiro-san, I've come today to ask for Akihito's hand in marriage. I know that we have very different backgrounds and there might be a lot of dangers in future for Akihito if he is with me. However, I'll do whatever it takes to keep him smiling until the day we die. Please give us your blessing."

At that very moment, Akihito came back with the drinks. He was surprised to see Asami lowering his head in front of his adoptive parents. All he could think of at that moment was how touched he was. Asami would never do this for anyone else and his mate's sincerity made the omega in him tremble.

Minami sighed. "I'll cut to the chase too. I know that you have many secrets and dabble in a lot of grey areas behind the scenes. I won't stop you or question you because I heard it from Renji that you are fated mates. Even if I disapprove of your relationship, there is nothing I can do to separate you from Aki. He is old enough to make his own decisions even though we often worry about him. I'm not a fool. Just know this: Akihito will always be a part of my family. If you make him cry, I will not hesitate to bring him back."

"Mom!" Akihito was shocked. Minami had always been a little assertive in the way she did things but it was the first time he saw her downright threaten the most fearsome man in Japan without batting an eyelid. He glanced between the two alphas worriedly until Masahiro gave Aki a gentle smile.

"I understand," Asami replied. "Rest assured, I take very good care of the people and the things that are mine. We may not have known each other for long but the trials we've been through have proven to me that nobody can replace Akihito. Like you said, I'm not a completely honest person and there are more shadows behind my name compared to others. I won't hesitate to get rid of anyone in my way using any methods possible. However, Akihito has taught me that it is possible to coexist and buy the hearts of your enemies with kindness. He's an independent person with the strength to continue living despite the odds against him. However, I'm not such a strong person. I need him in my world."

Akihito's cheeks heated up and he felt his eyes tear up. Asami was never one to speak of such things normally, opting for teasing him and distracting him to avoid the topic. Minami glanced to the side and was satisfied with Akihito's reaction. She sighed.

"I've lost. Asami-sama, please take care of our Akihito. It looks like he's finally found the place he belongs to."

Akihito walked over to Minami slowly. "Mom..."

"Don't think for a second that we were fooled. I've watched you grow up alongside Renji, I know. It's great that someone can finally help to heal the wounds in your heart. Go, be happy."

Unable to hold back, Akihito launched himself at Minami and crushed her in a tight hug. Asami watched mother and son interact and almost forgot about Masahiro until the man spoke up.

"Do you have a wedding date in mind?"

Asami blinked. While Ishida's wife was in charge of arranging the ceremonies, Asami and Akihito have not decided a fixed date to hold the private wedding.

"Do you have a date in mind? We're intending to hold the official wedding next month after we sign the bonding certificate next week. However, the date for the private wedding is still not decided."

Minami looked at Akihito and back to Masahiro. "How about May? It's Akihito's birthday month after all."

Akihito blinked. He exchanged looks with Asami and the businessman smirked. "We could hold it on children's day but I'm just afraid someone will be cranky if I decided to skimp on the birthday gifts."

Akihito bristled. "I'm only cranky because you're a terrible gift-giver!"

Asami raised a brow. "A porche is perfectly justified. You rejected the Ginza shop deed too. It's just too difficult to please you..."

Before Akihito to argue further, Asami pulled out his betrothal gifts smoothly. Minami blinked at the vintage wine and envelope. Masahiro was humbled by the sight of the wine... as a wine lover, he'd only heard of it but never had the opportunity to see the wine itself that now stood on the table before him. Minami opened the envelope expecting cash but was greeted by a very puzzling cheque. It was signed but no amount was written.

Akihito was curious. What did Asami give that made his mom freeze? He knew that his dad was probably frothing at his mouth mentally but it was way better than the other things Asami wanted to give. He walked around the couch and glanced over Minami's shoulder.

His jaw dropped.

"Asami!"

The businessman feigned ignorance. Akihito started his one-sided argument with Asami about the crime lord's lack of common sense. Minami wasn't sure how to react. She knew her future son-in-law was exceedingly wealthy but for him to be this generous, Minami wondered if it was really alright to accept such gifts.

While money was a common gift along with some food and symbolic items, the Takatos weren't too particular about the kind of gifts if they are receiving any at all, they were unable to find words for the things Asami prepared. How could they possibly return gifts of the equivalent value?

Sensing Minami's worries, Asami smiled. "Don't worry about returning gifts. I don't have a family to accept them."

Minami snapped out of her thoughts. "No, that's not right. Even if we are unable to return gifts of such value, we would still like to exchange gifts as a sign of acceptance. Dear, could you go get them?"

Masahiro got up and went upstairs wordlessly. Akihito was curious as to what his unconventional parents were up to. Knowing Minami, it wouldn't be a common gift.

Akihito was proven right when Masahiro came down with an envelope. Asami was curious about it and received it with both hands, wondering if he should open it on the spot. Akihito rolled his eyes and snatched the envelope from his mate before tearing it open in front of everyone. He frowned at the unfamiliar things he was seeing but Asami recognised them at once.

"This is..."

"Plane tickets for your honeymoon. Its limit is a year so please travel before it expires. I'm sure you can manage Akihito's travel issues with ease."

Asami smirked. "Rest assured, I will take care of everything. Also, thank you for giving us your blessings."

Minami grinned. Now that the serious things were over, it was time for the fun things.

"Dear, can you bring that out? I'm sure Ryuu-chan is dying to know how cute our Aki was."

Akihito paled and tried to stop his dad but his mom was faster and blocked the path. Asami wondered what they were talking about. Akihito was quite red and embarrassed so he grew intrigued.

Masahiro returned with a thick book and Akihito decided that it was better to cover Asami's eyes instead. Unfortunately, Asami was stronger so Akihito surrendered and willed himself to suffer eternal humiliation.

"We call it Aki's book of shame," Minami smirked and flipped the page. Asami leaned forward for a better view. He never thought that he'll be seeing photos of Akihito during his younger this was what quality bonding time with the in-laws was. Asami was glad that he made the trip.

* * *

A week after the embarrassing visit to the Takatos, Asami and Akihito were dressed in suits and waiting for the traffic to move. In the limousine, six men groaned when the car stopped at another red light. Kirishima was close to road raging and Suoh had to calm his friend down and help with the navigation. Kou and Takato sat awkwardly on one side while Asami made Akihito sit in his lap.

That's right. They were heading for the office to officially register Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito as legally recognised husbands and mates. Akihito decided to sign everything at once so the bonding certificate was also added to the list of documents to be signed. Ishida's wife was arranging for a party once the signing ceremony was complete hence the way they were dressed. Unfortunately, traffic had to conspire against them. If Asami could shoot everyone on the road just to make things a little faster, he would.

After two hours, they finally made it. Akihito wasn't in the mood to argue or read, he simply signed on the bottom of every page and demanded out of the building as soon as possible. Asami had to keep the smirk away when Akihito complained about having to sign every page. Things were going smoothly and Asami loved how easy it was to fool Akihito into signing contracts. Yes, not all the pages related to their official recognition as a couple. Asami might have pulled a few strings to slip in some pages about property transfers.

After Asami finished signing the documents and handed it back to Kuroda, they left quickly. Akihito may not know it now but Asami wondered how his mate would react if he knew that he now co-owned Asami's empire.


	22. Chapter 22

"Asami-san, could you say a few words for the media?" a reporter shouted over the noise. Asami was dressed to the nine, ready to kill as always. It was a good idea to host the wedding separately. Even though this was meant to act as a publicity stunt, the crime lord was still annoyed. Those tabloid writers didn't know two hoots about giving people their privacy.

Kirishima followed behind his boss, dressed in a gray tuxedo. Asami's two longtime friends were his best men. Kuroda refused to participate in the church wedding ceremony because he had a thing or five against being on the receiving side of media attention.

"Is Akihito ready?" Asami asked in a low voice once they are in the building and away from the reporters. In the building, only selected invited members of the media were seated at the back row. Ishida's wife was very careful about the planning. The rest of the space was taken up by Asami's business contacts. Various elite members of the business world and some diet members gave Asami their congratulations. Akihito didn't bother inviting anyone else to the wedding. His boss had fired him after news got out that he was an omega. There was nobody to invite. Kou and Takato together with his parents and Fei Long will attend their traditional wedding instead.

Kirishima grinned and gave Asami an all-clear nod. The groom was impatient for the ceremony to begin. Although he'd just seen Akihito a few days ago, Asami felt as if it had been years and missed his kitten very much. He wondered if Akihito will cause a ruckus on their big day like the usual. In fact, a part of him wished that Akihito did so that Asami had an excuse to kidnap his kitten and bail the priest's boring long speech.

The church bell sounded, indicating the right time for the ceremony to begin. Guests took their seats and settled in. The priest was waiting at the altar and Asami strode in confidently to the front, assuming his waiting position but glancing over to the door often enough for everyone to notice. The media took pictures but everything else in the room was quiet. They were waiting for the mysterious mate.

The huge doors finally cracked open and Asami smiled instantly. His kitten looked radiant with the white lights behind him, giving the illusion that he had wings. Publicity be damned, Asami just wanted to run over and kiss the man senseless. Akihito's blue eyes shone with the same fierceness that Asami could never get enough of. This was a battlefield and Akihito looked like the sweet angel of death with his white tuxedo.

Typically, the submissive mate will follow the bride's steps when walking down the aisle. However, as Akihito didn't quite have a father and refused for any kin to walk him down the aisle, the photographer took it upon himself to do the walk in a fashion that made Asami's eyebrow raise.

The bouquet of flowers in his hand was carelessly tossed to the ground. Akihito straightened his back and stuck his chin out, the every definition of arrogance, and took huge but unhurried steps towards the crime lord. The room fell into low whispers at the unconventional 'bride' and the media continued snapping photographs. Akihito did not falter, his gaze met golden eyes steadily. Just as he reached the altar, the young man did something nobody else could imagine. He turned around to the media and gave them the middle finger with his tongue stuck out. Asami looked amused and proud of his mate. Both of them had agreed to wear the earring to the ceremony because they were going to throw the rings away after it ended anyway. The rings were just a show of formality for the media after all.

The priest cleared his throat and Akihito turned back. Asami gave his husband a light smack on his ass for that stunt but there was no malice in that. Akihito gave his alpha a cheeky grin before returning to the priest who began to drone on about the bible and the duties of a couple. Finally, it came down to the questions and the vows. Akihito and Asami had no difficulties answering the questions but when they exchanged vows, one should've been prepared to expected something out of the ordinary.

Asami started with his vow and the media could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"I have no faith in the concept of fated mates. We met by chance and the world decided to prank us with compatible DNA. However, through the things we've been through and through the countless acts of your kindness, I grew to love you. Now, I'm happy to say that I can share this life with you. You are the only one for me and I will chase you down even to the abyss if anyone dares to take you away from me. You're mine, Takaba Akihito."

Akihito rolled his eyes. He should have expected something like this from his mate. That wasn't a vow, it was a threat to all those sitting in the same church hall. Then again, Akihito wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He wrote his vows in an Akihito fashion. Public sentiments be damned about what's right and conventional.

"You're a bastard, a jerk, a beast with unlimited staminia and an old man with the libido of a teen. You're possessive, controlling and boring, no, don't you give me that smirk there mister! You're a terrible gift-giver, a man who asks for the impossible and cannot ever be satisfied. However, you're also incredibly gentle and kind. You never tried to hurt me despite your lack of common sense. It's only with you that I feel safe, wanted and desired. You gave me a home, gave me a mark and now, I am yours. Asami Ryuichi, I promise you now that as long as we both live, I will continue to be the wind beneath your wings."

If Kou and Takato knew his vows to Asami, they would probably laugh so hard that they peed. It wasn't normal for Akihito to be so bipolar about things. That message was a very clear indication of a lovesick fool in constant denial. Asami found it incredibly cute that Akihito made such a promise. He didn't expect much from Akihito. For the one who was trying to take him down when they first met, that's quite the change.

The ceremony concluded quickly after the rings were exchanged. The flower bouquet had been tossed aside so there was no need to do so again. The media followed the couple out, snapping pictures constantly and Akihito gave Asami a look that told the alpha he was up to no good once more.

The moment they were out of the church, Akihito took off sprinting to who knows where. Asami smirked but didn't move from his spot.

"Sir, would you like someone to chase him?"

Asami waved Ishida off. "He'll come back when he wants to, no need for that. It is our big day after all."

* * *

Fei Long, in a beautiful cheongsam, was recording the event. Mikhail invited himself over and Asami couldn't be bothered to kick the Russian away. The Takatos were already helping themselves to alcohol and food. Kou was in charge of telling Akihito's embarrassing stories. Kirishima, Suoh, Yoh and Ishida sat at a table silently drinking while Akihito tried to silence Kou... probably permanently.

It was utter chaos in a nutshell.

The crime lord had to wonder how everything pertaining to his blond ended up in chaos. He glanced over to the side and grimaced at the mess. The traditional Japanese wedding was heavily modified. They went to the shrine and followed the ritual but immediately after it has ended, Minami urged everyone into a rented bus and Asami wasn't given time to prepare. The party ended up in a mountain inn with hot spring. Clothes were prepared and the couple was to stay there for three days with everyone else. According to Minami, it was family bonding time.

According to Asami, it was hell on Earth. He was looking forward to ravishing his mate once everything was over but that plan poofed up into smoke with his mother-in-law's interference. Thankfully, the betrothal gift included air tickets for their honeymoon. Asami sighed and told himself to be patient. He would be able to hold his kitten again soon.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter is a bonus lemon scene that you guys wanted (feat. Honeymoon). Stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the support. Unfortunately, I'm tied with other projects so I won't be writing the baby and all that many of you hoped for. I might again in future but it's not a promise.**

 **If you feel like following my progress and other works, feel free to find me on FB or join my discord server (/UrtDMXn) and request for the "Rebel Army" role. I have other works on Web Novel so do check it out if you are interested. If you wish to support me financially no matter how little, do check out my P*treon (Destiny Aitsuji). I do appreciate it.**

 **For the longest time I've been afraid to write omegaverse and step into the Viewfinder fandom because the bar set by many writers have been very high. I was afraid of disappointing the readers so I put it off for years. I'm just glad to finally complete this series and hope that you've enjoyed it.**

 **With that, please enjoy the last chapter to Candle in the Wind!**

* * *

Like everything else that Asami did, Akihito didn't pry into it. As such, the blond omega was fairly startled to find himself waking up ten thousand feet into the sky after a particularly passionate night of love-making.

"What the- Asami!"

"Calling yourself, kitten?"

Akihito blushed. It was still difficult to get used to his new name. Calling Asami by his given name was equally embarrassing and sometimes it was confusing when Ishida called him 'Asami-sama'. Hence they made an agreement to finally call him "Akihito-sama" and Ryuichi "Asami-sama" which was a bittersweet victory for Akihito who still couldn't get his guards to drop the suffix.

"Shut up! Where are we?"

The businessman was decked in a casual polo tee and slacks that Akihito swore he never saw before today... or was it night? Regardless, he had to remind himself that he was mad at the alpha despite being so good looking in casual clothes. Speaking of clothes... what was he wearing?

"On my private plane, putting your mother's gift to good use."

Akihito's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when Asami took another casual sip of his wine. Firstly, he didn't know that Asami owned a private plane. He shouldn't have been surprised but he was. Secondly, Akihito didn't know anything about their honeymoon. They'd been so busy recently and Akihito was in a slump from being unable to get a job that wasn't part of his husband's or Fei Long's contact. Lastly, he was annoyed that his mate didn't have the courtesy to let him know about this earlier. He had so many things he wanted to do like research about the sight-seeing spots and arrange for the itinerary.

"You didn't even let me pack..."

"There's no need to, everything will be provided."

"What about the activities there? You don't think that we'll be spending it entirely in the bedroom do you?" he narrowed his eyes on the smug looking alpha.

Asami saw this coming a mile away. It was difficult to please his lover and so he enlisted the help of Kou and Takato to put together a list of things that Akihito would love to do. The duo put together a very comprehensive list after about a week of research about Phuket. The crime lord didn't know if those were activities he could accompany his mate in. Mountain climbing, sky-diving, landscape photography or surfing weren't things the alpha was interested in.

Akihito caught the folded piece of paper Asami pulled from his pocket with both hands. His eyes widened once he saw what was on it.

"Damn... I wish I had my cameras with me..."

"Ishida packed it along with some of your sports attire."

Akihito grinned widely and Asami melted. All those efforts spent were paying off. It was difficult for him to see Akihito so depressed while the omega tried to find a job and distract himself more often than not by cooking. In truth, the blond didn't have to do anything, he would be well taken care of. However, it simply wasn't in his mate's personality to live an idle life. He sought the thrills and dangers to feel alive. Asami couldn't take that away from Akihito so to make it up to him, he did his best not to freak out at all the extreme sports in Kou and Takato's list.

"How long are we staying for? Better still, where are we going to be staying at?"

Asami grinned. "We'll be moving a bit. The first few days will be in the main town near the beach so that you can try all the food there is and the sea sports. Jet-skiing, parasailing, banana boating, surfing and snorkelling if you're interested. After that, we're going on a day tour that includes dirt biking, riding elephants, white-water rafting and scuba-diving. Of course, should anything else interest you like horse-riding or air-rifling I'll be sure to accommodate them. Last but not least, you can climb the mountain to see the sunrise and capture the scenery to your heart's content. Of course, I'll try to participate them with you if I can but Kirishima would freak out if I don't settle some business matters during our honeymoon."

Akihito couldn't breathe. It was unbelievable that Asami had done all this behind his back. The crime lord must have spent a lot of time putting everything together. His friends must have been behind it. The alpha didn't know anything about extreme sports and Akihito could hardly believe that his mate would allow him to jump off a cliff to dive into the ocean if he wanted to. The amount of trust and love Asami had for him was the best gift Akihito could've asked for.

"Finally a good gift... I must say, you're improving..."

Asami smirked. "Oh don't worry. I'll be getting my reward when we get there. Meanwhile, are you up for a round or two? We still have two more hours to kill."

Akihito backed away quickly. "No, I'm good! I think I'll just read up about Phuket before we get there. Who knows what other activities I would like to try..."

* * *

The first thing Akihito did when they reached the hotel was to change into his swimming trunks. Asami raised his brow at his lover's enthusiasm. Kirishima was unable to accompany them as he had to manage Sion with his boss gone. Instead, Ishida and the team of guards specially trained to guard Akihito stayed in the same hotel in a few rooms beneath their suite. Asami didn't want to spoil his mate's fun but he really didn't want to wrestle with other tourists at the beach.

"You sure? It's going to be fun, you know?"

The businessman shook his head and smiled before kissing Akihito's head softly. "Go ahead and knock yourself out. Ishida will be there to help you watch your belongings. Just be back in time for dinner, it's a date."

Akihito blushed shyly. It wasn't very often that Asami displayed his tender side and it always made the omega feel warm on the inside.

As the crime lord watched his lover bounce away, he decided to look through some work to spend the time. It would be a few hours before Akihito returned and knowing his mate's personality, Akihito wouldn't leave until he's tried everything they had to offer.

* * *

Ishida was surprised. Akihito's skills were actually very good despite experiencing everything for the first time. As per Asami's instructions, the photographer employed to follow them and take candid shots busied away. It was funny how the fated mates thought alike because Ishida had been told by Akihito to always keep his camera around and to help distract Asami whenever he could so that the photographer could take secret shots at his beautiful husband.

Akihito was prepared. He had a camera on a selfie stick while they paraglided, an underwater camera when he snorkelled and a sports camera attached to him during jet-skiing and surfing. Akihito took to them like fish in a water even if there were some heart-stopping moments.

It was around four in the afternoon when Akihito was finally exhausted. he played through lunch after all. Ishida had someone to buy some food from a nearby street store. The blond didn't protest when he saw the chicken skewers and gobbled everything within five minutes. Satisfied, he decided to walk around the beach, taking pictures of everything that caught his eye with the DSLR. Ishida was amazed by how the photographer didn't seem to tire even after everything.

By five, Akihito decided to head back and shower. He'd walked a good amount of distance and Ishida decided that it was better to call for a taxi instead of walking back to save time. The blond didn't protest. He looked slightly tired by now and Ishida figured the adrenaline must have worn off.

* * *

Asami checked his phone. It was a report from Ishida about his kitten with some pictures attached. The photographer he engaged was quite good and he quickly replied the reliable guard before preparing the bath.

Akihito reached the room ten minutes later and was pleasantly surprised when Asami mentioned that the bath was ready. After a whole day of playing, he was dying for a good scrub and maybe some food before knocking out for the night.

To his surprise, Asami offered to help wash his hair. Of course, the blond should have seen it coming a mile away when the washing took a different turn. Bath turned out to be yet another tiring workout session.

Thankfully, dinner was something Akihito looked forward to. He wasn't disappointed to be brought to a seafood market. They could pick their choice of seafood and have the chefs prepare it on the spot for them. Akihito didn't hold back. He ordered some of the local dishes that used the fresh ingredients. Asami didn't know if he should try the green curry that Akihito claimed was heavenly. Other than that, they enjoyed themselves immensely.

To end the date, the couple took a stroll down the streets where Akihito was once again tempted by street food. Giving in to his husband's desires, Asami got them fried ice cream rolls and Akihito moaned with delight at the sweet treat.

On the way back to the hotel, they passed by a tattoo shop and Akihito paused. Asami frowned. Why would Akihito be interested in tattoos?

The shop employee saw Akihito's curious stares and grinned to welcome them.

"Does the airbrush look like a real tattoo?"

The overly tattoed artist grinned. "Other than the fact that it isn't permanent, it looks exactly like the real deal. You interested?"

Akihito looked over to Asami with pleading eyes and the crime lord found himself agreeing to the unknown. He regretted it the moment he nodded his head. His kitten was always up to something and most the times, it wasn't something good. It was worse when Akihito forbid Asami to look while work was in progress. Asami ended up sitting at the waiting area smoking his cigarette.

The process didn't take long and Asami made the payment before Akihito skipped his way back to the hotel. Asami was curious. His lover was wearing the ratty jeans and a black tank top but he still couldn't see where the tattoo was.

The returned to the hotel and before even Asami could ask about the tattoo, his kitten had taken the initiative to steal a kiss from his lips.

It was surprising but not unwanted. Asami reciprocated after two seconds and turned the tide on his lover by leading them in their familiar dance. Sensing that he was losing the battle of dominance, Akihito decided to play foul. He wrapped his hands around the crime lord's neck and ground their hips together.

Surprised yet again by his mate's initiative, Asami faltered and allowed Akihito to back him into a wall. They were quite a distance from the bed but that became the least of Asami's worries when Akihito pulled his slacks and underwear down in one swift move.

He groaned and threw his head back when Akihito manhandled his cock, coaxing it in those hands to a full mast. With half-lidded eyes, Akihito swallowed it completely, almost succeeding in making his husband cum. Asami didn't know when his husband learnt to deep throat but he couldn't care at the moment. Another groan tore from his throat when his kitten started humming. The crime lord couldn't help but be amused that Akihito chose to hum a children's song. Deciding that it was enough foreplay and impatient to ensure that Akihito wouldn't be walking tomorrow, Asami pulled Akihito away and carried him to their bed.

Akihito felt his behind become sticky. He knew that he wouldn't be moving tomorrow from the look of Asami's eyes. It didn't matter what he did during the day, Asami would always be the one to wear him out and satisfy him completely.

Littering kisses on his mate, Asami had completely forgotten about the airbrush tattoo with the heat of the moment. However, when Akihito got on all fours and stuck his butt out into the air, the crime lord froze.

On the left buttcheek were the words "Don't Touch" in bold calligraphy. On the other buttcheck were the words "Property of Asami Ryuichi".

Akihito was nervous. He didn't know how the crime lord would react to his version of a honeymoon gift. It was Fei Long's joke but Akihito thought it was a wonderful idea, only that he wasn't so sure now. Asami had gone completely silent and hasn't moved for a while now. Akihito's mind was racing to find a way to break this awkward tension when he heard that baritone voice dripping of dominance and dark promises.

"What a bad kitten... telling me not to touch what's mine... I think you deserve a punishment."

The omega mewled and felt the feverish heat come again. His slick was running down his thighs as he waited for Asami to give him only the best. A large hand caressed his cheeks before a stinging pain blossomed from that same area. The loud sound that echoed made Akihito go red. he couldn't believe how Asami had it in him to dish out punishments in the literal sense. Shouldn't he be fucking him into the mattress by now?

Another stinging smack came down on his other buttcheek and Akihito cried out in both pain and surprise. Asami didn't relent and the omega tried to protect his behind by using his hands to cover it. Unfortunately for him, Asami saw it coming and instead of pulling them away, the alpha growled in disapproval. The growl was new to Akihito. His omega quickly whimpered and before he knew it, those hands were lowered. He didn't want his alpha to be disappointed in him and the instincts were so strong that Akihito cried.

Asami saw the tears and kissed his blond lover, whispering soothing words until Akihito calmed down.

"Do you trust me?"

Akihito didn't think twice before nodding. Asami did many things but he would never hurt him. Sure, the spanking hurt but Akihito knew that Asami wouldn't do it if he sincerely disliked it.

"Remember to give me the colour, Akihito. Tonight, we're going to push your limits. I don't want you to resist me like before but if you feel like it's too much, tell me to stop. Feel free to cry and scream if you need to, don't hold back."

Akihito nodded. It was a little frightening not knowing what was going on but the omega trusted Asami with everything he had. Asami knew his body better than he did and Akihito decided that just for tonight, he wouldn't fight against his instinct or Asami.

"Are you ready for your punishment, kitten? Give me a clour."

Akihito wiped away his tears and resumed his position with legs spread wide on all fours. "Green."

Asami smiled proudly at his mate who adapted fairly quickly. "I want you to count aloud. You'll receive five on each side. Do you understand?"

Akihito nodded and received a warning smack. "If you understand, I want you to say 'Yes, Ryuichi'. Do you understand?"

Akihito swallowed. Instead of fear, there was anticipation and excitement running through his veins. "Yes, Ryuichi..."

Without warning, Asami's hand came down hard. Akihito yelped and tried to hold back tears. He panted hard and shook for a while. Asami didn't continue and Akihito wondered why until he remembered what he was supposed to do.

"One..."

"Good. Keep counting just like this."

Again, the hand came down on the other side and Akihito counted aloud immediately this time. The same hand came down on his left cheek that still stung from the first smack. Only this time, Akihito found that it didn't hurt as much. Sure, the area throbbed and felt very warm. However, Akihito found himself craving the contact of Asami's hand against his bottom.

Before he knew it, the five smacks were over. Akihito didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. "Such a good kitten... I can see that you're already dripping in the front. Tell me what you want and I might decide to reward you..."

Throwing away his pride, Akihito shook his hips a little in Asami's direction and looked at his alpha coyly. "Please... mark my insides..."

Asami thought that he had fairly good control. However, he wasn't too sure about it after Akihito made such an expression. The alpha decided that he was going to knot his husband good. There will be no sleeping tonight.

"Good kitten," he rasped and plunged two fingers into Akihito's twitching hole. The tight heat around his fingers made the alpha inhale sharply. Akihito had never been this forward with his desires and the change was making it difficult for the alpha to be patient.

There was more than enough lubrication and Asami decided to forgo the foreplay. "Akihito... can I enter?"

The omega didn't hesitate. He spread his red and throbbing cheeks apart to invite Asami and the alpha didn't hesitate further. Akihito wasn't used to feeling so full and when Asami decided to sheathe himself completely, all Akihito could do was try to breathe.

Asami didn't give Akihito time to adjust before he started pistoning his hips. He needed to be more deeply connected to Akihito. Those words made the alpha in him howl with pride. Akihito was his! Faster and deeper, Asami pounded into his omega. The force of Asami's thrust sent Akihito sprawling forward and clutching onto the sheets for dear life. Asami was far too aggressive tonight, not that the blond minded. His omega cried out in ecstasy at being desired and continued to clamp down on Asami.

It usually took more than twenty minutes for Asami to come undone and most times, the knot didn't appear. This time, Akihito was surprised when Asami emptied his seeds inside and didn't soften. Instead, he expanded inside and Akihito moaned at the knot. Asami was in him so deep and marking his insides like he'd asked for.

It took a while for them to come down from the explosive high and when they did, Asami showered Akihito with kisses, leaving angry red marks all over that suntanned skin. The photographer relaxed and allowed Asami to repeatedly stake his claim over him, painting his body into a sea of red flowers that bloomed all over.

The knot finally eased and Akihito was about to sleep when Asami moved down to take his mate in his mouth. Akihito jolted awake again and groaned. "The night is still young, kitten... we have all the time in the world to sleep later. For now, let me love you."

Akihito's breath hitched in his throat as Asami bobbed up and down. Perhaps the airbrush tattoo idea wasn't the brightest... if he becomes unable to walk for life, he'll hold Fei Long responsible.

* * *

True to his words, Asami grinned at a cranky Akihito. The blond was unable to move a muscle. Yesterday's activities were too much for his muscles. Ever since he lost his job, Akihito wasn't able to exercise as much. Sea sports required a lot out of him and Asami added salt to the wound by setting a new record of six rounds last night. He didn't get any sleep until five in the morning.

Lunch was brought up and Asami had to feed Akihito who couldn't even lift a finger. Even when he wanted a shower or needed to pee, Asami had to assist him. It was humiliating and Akihito could only curse the perverted crime lord for his misfortune.

"Don't sulk, kitten. I know something that will make everything better."

Akihito glared at his husband. "If it involves more sex, you can forget about it. I'll castrate you with a pole if you try anything funny."

"So harsh... I was thinking about engaging the traditional Thai masseuse that the hotel concierge recommended when he checked in yesterday. Since you're not going to be able to move for a good while, might as well have fun and try all the packages they have. Who knows... you might be running again by the time tomorrow comes."

Akihito raised a brow. He didn't know much about Thai massage but it was better than being stuck in bed in pain. Asami quickly arranged for every massage therapy and spa the hotel offered to be arranged in their room. Akihito gaped when Asami invited twelve different ladies. They had a freaking trolley of things from oil and fruits to mud and stone. It looked more like torture equipment than anything to help someone relax.

Asami enjoyed watching his mate's expression as the professionals did their thing. He had given Ishida and the rest of his men the day off as he would be spending it in the suite with an immobile Akihito.

* * *

Time passed quickly when one was having fun. Akihito was back in the penthouse and sorting through the photos he'd taken during their honeymoon. Asami was back at work and staying back late almost every day for a week now. It only made sense that taking a week-long vacation would mean that the crime lord had to work doubly hard to make up for it.

Instead of being depressed about being cooped up, Akihito decided on a new project. He was going to upload those photographs on a website he created just for fun. Of course, he'd not reveal Asami's face. Those were going into his private collection.

Fei Long had finally called him to inform him about his plans to live in Japan while his skyscraper project in Shinjuku was happening. Akihito was excited about it. Everything felt right. However, the blond didn't feel right about not working. He was contemplating about going back as a hacker or starting his own photography studio. The law states that an omega couldn't work as in get a job. However, it never specified that omegas couldn't own businesses. He'd have to ask Asami and glasses if he wanted to start the photography studio for real.

The door to the penthouse opened and shut quickly. Akihito jumped. It was only three in the afternoon. Who was it? Ishida wouldn't come in unannounced.

"No welcome home?"

Akihito blinked. That was Asami Ryuichi in his standard business suit alright.

"What are you doing home so early? It's only three!"

The businessman refused to answer so Akihito sighed and got up. He gave his alpha a hug and kissed him on the lips before whispering 'welcome home'. It's something Asami demanded. A good night kiss, a good morning kiss, a goodbye kiss and a welcome back kiss. If Akihito failed to comply, it would be an hour in the secret room each by the end of the week. Yes, Akihito found out about the secret room when he was cleaning and freaked out so Asami had to explain it to him.

Satisfied with the welome back kiss, Asami grinned and pulled out a folder.

"Ishida told me that you're looking into locations for a photography studio lately. This list is something Kirishima pulled together for your consideration. Kuroda is prepared to deal with any legal implications so don't worry too much about it."

Akihito's eyes were wide. He didn't know how he should bring it up but he wasn't mad that Ishida tattled to his boss again. In fact, the good man was getting an Akihito home-made special bento tomorrow.

"You're not against it?"

Asami raised a brow. "Should I be? I'm sure some of us will miss your lunch boxes but if this brings a smile to your face, why should I be against it?"

Akihito scoffed to hide his embarrassment. "You're just scared that mom will chew you out if she finds out that I'm sulky."

Asami chuckled. "If you say so, kitten."

Akihito looked into his husband's golden eyes and decided to kiss the man again. Having an omega gender sucked a lot. There were more disadvantages than advantages. However, now, Akihito was glad that he was an omega. Without it, he might not have found his mate - a man who loved him the most and would burn the world down just to find him. Asami Ryuichi may be the devil in little children's nightmares but to Akihito, he was his one and only alpha, his one and only lover.

Perhaps this is what true love is like. No fairies and colour-changing dresses, no magical explosions and orchestra in the background. Just a silent, comfortable sense of balance.

 **The End**


End file.
